


Nephilim

by Corixi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ArchNephilim, Carry On My Wayward Son, Children, Drinking, F/M, Family Bonding, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I swear the Winchesters are good parents!, I warned you about swearing, Impala convoy, Jacks a sweetie, Loss of Parent(s), Lots of drinking, M/M, Nephilim, Random Updates, Romance, Swearing, Time Travel, blame my boyfriend, dammit gatta focus on supernatural, don't you cry no more, easily distracted author, he got me watching World Trigger right now and always wants to watch when I'm trying to write, holy fuck does dean drink a lot, impala love, its a really good anime, lay you're weary head to rest, teen drama, there'll be peace when you are done, writing on my lunch break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corixi/pseuds/Corixi
Summary: Gabriel has returned.Winchesters discover they have children in the future.I hate writing summeries.





	1. Gabriel has Returned

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it's been a long time since I've posted any fanfiction I've written. Dear Chuck, please readers be gentle in your comments. Last time I posted something was back on fanfiction.net in 2011. Yeesh. This is my first Supernatural fanfiction. I've been a fan for 3 years now. My first year was spent marathoning 10 seasons. Before this, I've written fanfiction for Winx Club, The Covenent and Harry Potter because I'm cliche'd as fuck.
> 
> Okay ANYWAYS! This story! Yay!  
> so this takes place Season 13, around the time of the Tombstone episode. Twisting things a little bit, so that they don't immediately rush off to Dodge City after Jack meets Castiel in person.  
> This first chapter is quite a bit shorter than the others will end up being. It's mainly just here to set the stage. The real fun begins with chapter 2. 
> 
> So without further ado, read, enjoy, please comment and kudos if you think it deserves it. It will get much much better. I swear!

The Angels of Heaven sang in choir: “Gabriel has returned”.

 

            Castiel fell to his knees in the library of the bunker as the news reached his ears and wept tears of joy.

Jack hid his head under his arms on the table and wept in pain at the voices singing in unison.

The Winchesters weren't sure what prompted such a reaction but they moved quickly.

            Dean rushed to Cas' side, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Hey man are you okay? What’s going on?”

            Sam did the same for Jack, gently pulling him into a hug. “You're okay. I promise, it's going to be okay. Cas a little help?"

Castiel pulled himself out of his brethren joy, and aided Jack in blocking the voices of Angel Radio. “Gabriel has returned to us. I'm not sure if it was the work of my father or who caused it, but the Messenger of the Lord has returned.”

            Sam and Dean shared a look. Neither had forgotten the mischief and pain the Trickster had caused, but nor did they forget how he sacrificed himself at the Elysian Fields Hotel. If any Archangels return was even slightly welcomed by them, Gabriel would top and be the only point on that very short list.

            “Guess he's probably going to try to clean up Heaven with Chuck. Get shit sorted out.” Dean went back to his beer. “Not a problem of ours.”

“That's what you'd think and you'd be wrong Dean-o.” A familiar voice sing-songed from the front door.

            Drawing their guns, the boys looked up to the balcony door and there stood Gabriel, leaning against the balcony railing, in the same vessel he had been in when they last saw him 8 years ago.

They stood in shock for a second.

            “How the hell did you find us here? You shouldn't know about the Bunker!” Dean protested.

            Gabriel just smiled and started down the steps. “Cassie led me here. Thought it would be safer.”

            Dean looked over his shoulder and Castiel shrugged. “I wasn't wrong.”

            The Archangel whistled. “You two look a tad worse for wear and harbouring a nephilim. Who's your parents kid?” Gabriel was nonchalant as he snapped a lollipop into each persons mouth.

            Jack was shocked at the sudden candy. “umm. Lucifer is my biological father, but Castiel is my dad.”

            Gabriel cocked his head to the side. “I feel like I missed a lot.” He sat down at the table and helped himself to one of Deans beers. “Someone needs to catch me up.”

 

 

            The next few hours were spent in reflection and story. Telling Gabriel of everything thats happened. From getting the Horsemens rings, Sam pulling Lucifer into the cage, all the way to a few months ago, tracking down Kelly Kline, when they destroyed the British Men of Letters; America compound, and the deaths of Lucifer, Castiel and Mary. They ended with the return of Castiel a few days ago, when he called them from a payphone.

 Gabriel sat with his eyes closed, lollipop almost dangling from his mouth, beer in hand. He tried to digest everything that had occurred on Earth after this death. “And the Empty, just let you out. Just that simple”

            Castiel nodded slowly. “He was angry that I was awake in the nothingness. I'm not sure why I awoke there, but so long as I was awake, so he would be too. That angered him greatly. I believe he sent me out as a banishment of sorts. Rather I'd be alive then keeping him awake. That does make me wonder, how you are back brother. Was it Father or something else that brought you back.”

            “Honestly I don't know baby bro.” Gabriel took a swig of the beer. “One moment I remember seeing Luci kill me, the next I'm butt naked in the middle of a corn field. Thankfully I can still snap things up, so I have that going for me.”

            Sam looked over at Dean. He wondered if there would ever be a point that they could ever go back to the simple hunts. Monster of the Week type hunts in small podunk towns. He was tired of all these higher powers and feeling helpless and useless on a human scale.

            Dean was staring at his empty beer bottle, picking the label off. He missed the simple hunts with his brother, before God and the Devil and everything and their monstrous aunt decided that the Winchester brothers were good eats.  He remembered Billie threatening to throw Sam and him into the Empty when they died, only to have her come back as the new Death. Her promotion revealed a lot of things to him and being told that they have a... a mission... a purpose, it scared him. It was one thing when the past had cultivated the perfect vessels for Michael and Lucifer, this was different. It felt a lot different.

            Jack had been silent most of the day. Silently listening to the stories, the memories of things, painful moments that had lined the road of the brothers lives. After all of that he understood why Dean was so cautious about him, the number of times they'd been back stabbed and betrayed, Jack was surprised Dean didn't go against Sam and just kill him outright.

 

            “And Luci's son isn't inherently evil hu? That’s good to know.” Jack looked up at Gabriel’s comment.

            “I don't.... want to be evil. I want to be good, like my mother believed I could be. Like Sam believes I am, and Castiel believes I am.” He responds simply.

            Gabriel just nods. “Alright then Nephew, I'll believe in you too.”

            Jack smiled and nodded.

            The four men sat for a bit, silent contemplation, beers in hand until the angels finally sent the Winchesters and Jack to bed.

 

            “So, Cassie, any progress between you and Dean-o?” Gabriel teased.

            “I don't understand Gabriel. What progress? And please don't call me Cassie.”

            “Oh, come on. It's plain as day the way he looks at you and you look at him... Cas. You two getting together, making some nephilim of your own? Taking advantage of your ‘profound bond’.”

            Castiel stared blankly at Gabriel. “Dean would never permit the survival of more nephilim. Knowing what he knows, its amazing he hasn't killed Jack. Also, I don't believe Dean would be comfortable with the level of companionship required to create a nephilim.”

            Gabriel shook his head. “Well you never know unless you try. You do want to have a deeper connection with him don't you. On human terms I would say you two won’t admit your in love with each other.”

            “Gabriel please stop your teasing.”

“Fine Cassie. Fine, but unlike you, I'm going to use my return to Earth to see if I can get closer to a certain Sam-moose that I was hoping to get to know better before I died. With the amount of times you or Dean-o have died, perhaps you should do the same.”


	2. The Kids aren't alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the Nephilim babies. So much confusion. So much TMI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit lengthier. So much information I feel like I need to get across before I can start on the real fun. But I hope you all enjoy! Please Kudo's and Comment. I like getting advice, questions or comments. :D

The next morning saw Gabriel treating the boys to home-made (not snapped) pancakes.

Dean started cautious but couldn't deny his love for syrupy pancakes. Jack followed Deans lead and smothered his pancakes in maple syrup.

Sam laughed at his brother and enjoyed his with fruit and a little bit of brown sugar.

Castiel enjoyed moments like this. It seemed that with yesterdays talk, most-if not all- suspicious had been cast aside in favor of easy camaraderie. He sipped at his coffee in peace, until Dean put a plate of pancakes with fruit and syrup in front of him. Cas smiled and took part in Deans offering. He may not eat on principle, but he wouldn’t refuse the older hunters thoughtfulness. Castiel long ago realized that Dean shows his love by taking care of people.

Gabriel and Sam both noticed the interaction. Gabriel smirked and drowned his cakes in syrup. Sam looked over and dropped a handful of blueberries on Gabriel and Jack's pancakes. “Fruit is good for you.” He said simply, taking a bite of his stack. Gabriel pouted and put his berries on Jacks plate. “Eat your berries, they're good for you.” he parroted.

Dean couldn't stop himself from chuckling. How in one night had Gabriel worked his way into their little pack, he didn't know. But it felt like a puzzle piece that had been missing. Him and Sam, and Cas and Gabriel. Even with Jack there it felt like a puzzle coming together. Now the question that remained, what was the puzzle a picture of? Not that he would verbally admit any of this to Team Free Will 2.5.

 

Gabe blinked a few times and stood up in shock. Cas was a few seconds behind. Jack was the first of the angels to run out of the room.

“Cas! What’s going on?” Dean asked. There was no noise, no change in the air that he could tell, but obviously the angels felt differently. Cas shook his head and just lead the others into the war room. Jack was already there staring at a blank wall.

“What’s going on here?” Sam asked.

“Not entirely sure, Samsquatch. There's some power coming through that wall. Feels like a spell. A powerful one.”

A burning golden sigil appeared on the wall. Sam put his hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. “That’s’ a time travel spell. Our grandfather Henry Winchester came through with a sigil like that!”

Dean readied his gun just in case, pulling Jack to stand behind him. Sam grabbed his from the nearby table. The sigil grew brighter, until the light broke and a large figure fell through. Huge golden wings, wrapped completely around the person, fluttered and scattered loose feathers as it hit the floor. It shifted to a kneeling position, that’s when they noticed 3 sets of legs from underneath the shining appendages.

“Who the hell are you?” Dean barked, gun steady. The golden wings slowly parted, revealing a young woman, and two teenagers, a boy and a girl.

“Dean, they're Nephilim.” Cas spoke softly, his eyes on the boy.

“Okay, who's kids and why are they here?” Sam stared at the golden wings.

“We are right here. You could just ask us.” The young woman stood up slowly. Her golden wings fluttered and stretched pushing the teenagers into cover behind her. The woman stood tall, about 6’, lean build. Her hair a soft brown, with honey whiskey eyes. The boys could see the peaks of the anti-possession tattoo from under her tank top and unbuttoned wrinkled plaid. Her dark jeans were stained and ripped in obvious well used patches. She stood proud with challenging eyes, daring one of them to move against her.

Gabriel nodded. “Okay kid. I'm listening. Now you're going to explain everything simple and clear.”

The girl sighed. “Tell the Winchesters to put their guns down and we'll talk. I don't feel like using my grace unnecessarily.” Her wings flared slightly as the boy tried to peak around her.

Castiel turned to the brothers. “I believe we should listen to her.”

“And why the hell should we do that?” Dean swore.

“Dean, I've never seen an angel with physical wings. Every angel has unique metaphysical wings. Gabriel is the only angel with golden wings. Look at her Dean.”

“She looks like me Dean. She looks like me.” Sam was awed.

Dean couldn't deny the resemblance. Feeling powerless he lowered his gun and dropped it on the table with Sam’s.

“How is this possible?” Dean breathed out.

“Excellent. Thank you for finally coming to your senses.” The girl smiled, a little sadly. Her wings folded against her back and with a snap of her fingers they were gone. “I'm Bo. These are my cousins, JJ and Mae.”

As much as Bo looked like Sam, Mae was the spitting image of Dean. She stood about 5'6", and stood cockily with her hand on her hip. Short blonde hair, and a freckled face. Her features and stance matched the older Winchester except her eyes, they were crystal blue. Her dark jeans were stained with something darker, and a t-shirt layered with an open plaid over shirt and a dark grey leather jacket. Glinting against the t-shirt was a bronze bullhead amulet on a cord. Dean felt the same shock and awe that Sam had. In face and mannerisms it seemed like Mae and JJ were twins, but while Mae looked like Dean, JJ had dark brown hair, and expressive green eyes. He stood next to his sister in a black t-shirt, with a dark grey trench coat, the same bullhead amulet glinted against the shirt. Unlike his sister or cousin, JJ’s clothes were pristine.

“You're telling me, that we have Nephilim.” Dean spoke slowly, his brain trying to keep up.

“In our timeline yes. In your timeline, no idea” Bo shrugged walking towards the war table and sitting on the edge, her long legs reaching the floor. “With the fluidity of time, and multiple timelines, we don't know, can't know if we actually fell backwards along our own timeline or if we're in the process of throwing a different one out of wack.”

“Is there anyway for you to know?” Jack asked.

Mae looked at him. “Not really. Even if our parents aren’t together now, there’s not guarantee that they wouldn’t in this timelines future, still leading to a semi-quasi-similar state that could lead to us. But that’s not my specialty.”

Dean frowned at the girl. "What is?”

JJ watched the older Winchester carefully as he answered. Mae is the best hunter of our generation. She’s impossibly accurate with a sniper rifle, and pretty good with a knife. I’m what Uncle Sam calls the ‘American Man of Letters’. I specialize in research and tactics. Bo is our secret weapon. The Archangel herself. There’s almost nothing she can’t do. But at the same time the amount of things that try to hunt her, it's hard to tell who is the hunter and the monster.”

Dean cocked an eyebrow. “Aren’t you two angels? Don’t you have mojo?”

Mae shrugged and poured two fingers of scotch into two glasses. She handed one to Dean and sat down with the other. Before she could take a sip, Bo gave her a disapproving look, and snapped her fingers. Mae scowled as her scotch was changed to juice. “Boo Bo. Anyway, not really Dean. I’m sensitive to grace and magic. Can sense it to a certain distance and strength. Some healing abilities, but that’s more JJ’s hattrick.”

“Healing, with an eidetic memory. I am decent with spells though, so I got that going for me. There’s a reason I deal with research and not hunting.” JJ rolled his eyes.

Sam frowned. “So why are you three here? I feel like there is a very important elephant in the room you haven’t told us.”

Bo folded her long legs onto the table to sit cross-legged. “Papa was adamant that we come here and get you. He believes you can help us.”

“Help you with what exactly?” Castiel sat down beside Dean.

“Dad and Uncle Sam are missing.” Mae stated. She took a sip of the juice, sighed and slid the glass down the table to her brother. “The literally disappeared right in front of us. We’ve spent the last 3 months trying to find them, or at least find a theory as to what happened to them. Uncle Gabe was the one that thought of sending us back much further in time to bring you forward.”

“But why send you three? Why not come himself, or send Castiel? He must have realized we’d trust them much easier.” Dean pointed out.

“We thought of that as well. Pops… well he’s not been himself, really himself since Dad vanished.” JJ admitted. “Uncle Gabe isn’t much better, but he keeps himself busy with Bo and Jack. Training the au courant Archangels.”

“But what do you really think this timeline will be able to do?” Jack asked.

“Give insight? Perhaps if you see the circumstances, you might come up with a theory we missed. Something only Dad or Uncle Sam might recognize.”

“Why can’t you just time jump to before they disappeared?” Gabriel asked snapping up a sucker.

Mae sighed. “You think we haven’t tried? Something blocks anyone from repeating that day.”

“We’ve actually noticed several days along our timeline that are like that. Either unrepeatable, or if we do get through, it’s like we’re spectators behind an invisible wall. Unable to be seen, unable to influence. Some days are so imperative that they come to pass in a certain pattern.” Bo pushed her hair back in a very Sam-like gesture.

Mae mimed out being trapped behind a glass wall. “I think Gramps had something to do with that part. It’s the only thing that makes sense as to why we can’t travel to those days.”

“Grandpa won’t admit or deny having any involvement.” Bo shook her head.

“You say that like you know Chuck pretty well.” Gabriel tried to sound casual.

“Not really, no. I guess of the three of us, I’ve just seen him most. Once when I was five. Again, was at sixteen. The last time was the day Daddy and Unca Dean disappeared. That was the first time for the twins.”

“And if you think Chuck is preventing you from traveling to those days to make changes, what makes you think he’ll allow us to spoil our future?” Dean pointed out.

“Gramps is gone again. Haven’t seen him since the day of the Vanishing.” JJ tapped his fingers on the table.

Bo took a deep breath and hopped off the table. “This has been a lot to process in a short amount of time. Twins, why don’t we step back, let them discuss everything. Digest the information. And when you’re ready you can ask us whatever questions you need to make the decision if you’ll come forward with us.” She snapped her fingers and her large wings reappeared. The twins got up and stood to either side of her. “When you’re ready to talk with us again, just pray. I’ll hear you.” She smiled before the golden feathers wrapped around the three figures, and they were gone.

The men sat in silence for a moment.

“Okay I’m backtracking. How is it possible for Cas and me to have kids? The twins are obviously ours. How does that work when we’re both guys?” Dean shot back his scotch from Mae.

Gabriel snapped and all 5 of them had a beer bottle in front of them. “Dean-o, you forget that these bodies are just vessels for angels. We do not have a gender. Before Nephilim were considered…unworthy.” Gabriel chose his words carefully as he looked at Jack. “Most were created via a human mother and an angelic ‘father’, like in the instance of Lucifer and Kelly Kline to create Jack. However as I said, since we don’t have a gender, it is possible for us to create an artificial womb using grace in order to carry the child.”

Sam and Dean glanced at each other took a deep pull from their bottles. “Okay, so that’s how an angel would carry, but how does conception work?” Sam asked as clinically as possible.

“For a Nephilim to be conceived doesn’t just mean the insemination of an egg.”

“Oh God Cas! Come on man!” Dean groaned at his friends explanation.

Cas looked at him unamused. “Dean. Nephilim can be conceived as a human child would be, like Jack was. Another way is to combine Angel Grace with a Human Soul. Combining the two, with mutual feelings also works as an anchor to create Nephilim.”

Deans cheeks were tinged red. “Hu..okay. Um. Yeah. You uh, so I guess, their timeline, you and I are pretty close then… to have made a Nephilim… two Nephilim…” Dean paused for a second and looked at the blue eyed angel. “Twins Cas. We have two kids that are twins.” He smiled. “Gatta admit JJ looks a lot like you.”

Cas smiled back. “and Mae is exactly like you.”

Sam sipped his beer and frowned. “Whats wrong Sammich? Having problem believing you and I could make a baby?” Gabriel teased to hide his fear.

Sam looked up surprised, like he forgot the others were in the room with him. “What? No, no it’s not that. Bo’s appearance and mannerisms make it impossible to second guess her parentage.” He ran a hand through his hair. “No I’ve been trying to think if I’ve seen a spell that could work the way the kids described for us.. Dean and Sam.. to disappear.”

“Trust Sam to look past the kinda weird section of this topic, to figuring out the puzzle.” Dean finished his beer, and Gabriel snapped him up another. Dean tipped his beer to the Archangel in salute.

“Well there’s not much to be done about the kids. In their timeline, you and Cas, and Gabriel and myself are obviously couples. And in enough… care of each other to conceive Nephilim. So it’s really just a question of if they’re timeline and ours are the same. So better to focus on the problem we might be able to solve, then carry on questioning things we can’t guarantee will be. That problem being, what happened to Dean and I—Their Dean and Sam Winchester.”

“Jack, you’ve been pretty quiet. What’s you’re take on this?” Gabriel encouraged.

Jack considered his words carefully. “It’s interesting. I am the only Nephilim in this current time-line. How differently would it be to grow up with other Nephilim? Bo stated that that training herself and I keeps their timelines Gabriel in check. What other part do I play in their world. What has become of Lucifer, or Asmodeus. Or any of the other problems that we’ve been facing in our time. Dean and Sam’s mother, Mary, is she still lost in the other dimension… Do they know how to get her back? That’s why I’ve been quiet.”

Gabriel nodded. “Fair enough. Is there anything anyone wants to discuss before we call the kiddies back here?”

Dean raised his beer bottle. “Oh Holy Bo-Peep. We’re ready for ya.”


	3. Holy Bo-Peep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q & A session. Some tentatively explored feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay stating this right now, since I was a couple episodes behind, and now I'm caught up. I came up with this idea at the beginning of Season 13, not actually knowing whats happening up to The Most Holy Man episode. So yeah, kinda messes up my story a little but thats okay. Thats have the fun of fanfiction right...

Dean raised his beer bottle. “Oh, Holy Bo-Peep. We’re ready for ya.”        

Before he could lower the bottle, the scattering of golden feathers gave way to Bo’s reappearance. She was crying. “Sorry, sorry…” She brushed furiously at the tears trailing down her cheeks. “Unca Dean called me that ever since I was little…” The golden wings loosely draped over her to block from view.

Gabriel got up and hugged her. “It’s okay. We’ll find your family. I promise. Until then, you have us and the twins… where are the twins?”

The wings faded out of view. Bo took a couple of deep breaths and composed herself. “I left them in a library in town. JJ’s responsible enough to keep out of trouble and so long as he keeps and eye on his sister. Mae can’t get into trouble there. I thought it might be a little less overwhelming if I came back alone to answer questions.”

“Makes sense. Question 1 then.” Gabriel lead Bo back to the table after her tears subsided. “What is with your names? Why did we name you Bo, Mae and JJ?”

Bo laughed softly as she sat down. “Really that’s question one.”

The Winchesters nodded. “I’ve been curious about that myself.” Castiel agreed.

“Well, Mae’s full name is Mary Ellen Winchester. JJ’s is Johnathon Jo Winchester. And my name is Roberta Charlie Winchester.”

“So, we named all three of you after people we’ve loved and lost. That’s a terrible legacy.” Dean growled.

“It’s okay, really. We’re proud of our names. You’ve all told us so many stories of the people we’re named after. Between that and having mémère around helps too. She is a remarkable woman.”

“Mamer? Who’s Mamer?” Dean asked.

“Not Mamer Deanie-boy, mémère. It’s French for grandmother.” Gabriel pointed out. “But this means one of our later questions has been answered. Mary is alive and well in your timeline.”

“Alive yes. She hasn’t been too well for a few months. She’s taken the disappearance worse than Unca Cas and Papa. Gra-mere’s thrown herself back into hunting.”

“Man, mom would be like almost 80 at that point, and still hunting?”

“Oh, that’s actually a very nice benefit to our lifestyle back home. No one in the family has aged since the year I was born. Unca Cas and Papa worked on a spell for that themselves. From what I heard, Grandfather wasn’t too pleased with the result, but Papa once said he’s making a conscious effort to remain out of our lives. Trying not to interfere.”

“Could you tell us how to save our mom? Here she is still trapped in the alternate dimension…” Sam asked.

Bo shook her head. “Sorry. That’s one of the few things you five need to figure out on your own.” She smiled. “But trust me, you’ll figure it out. I’ve seen when and how it happens. It’s a little heroic. I know a lot of things seem bleak right now, but I promise it gets better.”

The Winchester brothers let that sink in.

“Okay. We’ll get mom later. I don’t like the idea of leaving her there longer than I have to.” Dean agreed.

“Look at it this way. If you come forward with us, even if you can’t help us, I can bring you back to before we left. No extra time will be lost.” Bo responded gently. “I’ll even stay and see if I can help without interfering to much.”

Jack raised his hand slightly. “May I ask, what is my place in your time. JJ spoke of Gabriel training you and I. How does he feel of my existence? Why does he train me?”

Bo smiled warmly and fiddled with a plain silver band on her middle finger. “There are some mixed feelings for Papa where Jacks involved, no lies about that. Not for being Unca Luci’s son, that’s not it. Papa trains you as he trains me. Because we are the children of the Archangels. We have more fearsome powers than regular Nephilim. Jack was my protector as a child and as an adult, he’s my partner.”

Jack took in what Bo told them. “But then why, as you say, does he have mixed feelings about me?”

Bo blushed a little and looked at the table.

“Because in her time, Jack is not just her hunting partner, but also a romantic partner. Am I right?” Gabriel teased.

Bo just smiled. “Are there any questions you have before you need to make the decision to come with us?”

Dean stood up. “I think we all decided that no matter your answers, we are going with you. You three took the chance to retrieve us. You don’t have any options after us, do you?”

“No.” Bo’s smile fell. “Retrieving all of you, was our last resort and our final option. Papa made me promise that if this plan fell through, we’d stop trying. That we would try and live as Daddy and Unca Dean would want us too.”

“Then I do believe it is decided.” Castiel stood up beside Dean. “Roberta, why don’t you retrieve Mary and Johnathon and we shall prepare what we can.”

Bo’s wings spread behind her with a fast whoosh sound. “I beg of you. Never call us by those names.” Her eyes were cold and hard. “We are proud of our heritage. We are proud of the names we were given. But we are not them. The three of us wish to keep ourselves separate from the fantastic people we were named after. Especially JJ.”

Bo flew off.

Without a word, Sam stood up and walked off to his room.

Dean watched. “Gabriel, would you mind going after him. I think we all have somethings we need to talk about.”

Gabriel nodded and followed Sam. Jack got up as well to go to his own room. 

“Do you think they will be able to discuss the possibilities of their future?” Castiel asked.

“I don’t know Cas.” Dean ran his hands over his face. “Hell, I’m not good at talking about this kinda stuff either. But we’ve seen the proof that at least in one time line, we...uh... have a relationship.”

“Dean, do not feel like you must be the Dean Winchester from the Nephilims time. Their Dean and Castiel have faced different trials then us, and so are different people.”

“Uh, no it’s not that Cas… I uh... I want to, uh, talk about our…relationship.” Dean’s face was bright red, and he turned away from the angel. “Have you ever thought… err. Have you ever considered…”

Cas put his hand on the mans shoulder and forced him to turn to face each other. “Dean, I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition. I have fought with you, against you and beside you. I’ve seen how deep you love, how deep you’ve lost, and how far you will go for those you love. What the future holds, it is inconsequential so long as I am able to stand beside you as you face it.”

Dean just looked dumbfounded at Cas. After a few seconds he nodded. “That’s… that’s good. Yeah. Doesn’t matter what occurs we can face it all together.” He smirked and went to the kitchen for another beer.


	4. Time and Time again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Feelings. Time Travel. More Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie; I'm really excited to see what Team Free Will 2037 decides to do. 
> 
> Please Kudo's and Comment. I would love any criticism, comments on the story. I would love to know what everyone really thinks. Thank you!

Sam had left his bedroom door partially open. Gabriel still knocked, before peaking in.

                “Hey Gigantor, you uh, left in a bit of a hurry there. You okay?”

                Sam glanced up from putting some shirts in a duffel bag. “Gabe, yeah. Yeah, I’m okay. I’m just worried.” He turned and sat on the edge of his bed, arms crossed. “I know it’s weird, they’re not my kids. I mean not the current mes kids, but I’m still worried. I don’t want Bo and the others to have to go through as hard of a life as we had, and if they’re resorting to time-travel, they can’t be dealing rationally with the issue either.”

                Gabriel held up his hands and came into the room. “Hey I get it. Trust me, I do. Bo’s…. Bo’s already pretty incredible for taking charge like that, for taking care of her cousins like that. I think we can be proud of what the future us accomplished, raising her.” Gabriel leaned against the dresser, facing Sam. “But the fact is, they are still kids, and they just lost half their parents, and they’re scared. It’s okay to be worried about them. But I think you need to take a deep breath and realize there may be nothing we can do.”

                “Yeah, I know.” Sam sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “You’re right, I just want to help them.”

                “Sam, we are going to try our damndest too.” The Archangel promised.

                “So… you and me hu?” Sam tried to switch to the topic he knew they were going to have to talk about.

                “We don’t have to talk about that now Samsquatch.” He tried to brush it off.

                “No, now’s a good enough time as any.” Sam stood and grabbed some pants from the closet. “So, uhm… Feelings hu?”

                Gabriel laughed. “Yeah, feelings. Look Sam, I’m not going to lie, I do have…feelings. I thought about you often before I died, and you were my first thought when I was revived.” Now he was blushing and turned to look away.

                Sam watched him, a little surprised. “Me? After everything you put us through, and we did to you…”

                “I died for you.” Gabe said simply. “I was killed by Lucifer for you.” Gabriel sat down in an armchair in the corner. “I think that succinctly displays whatever feelings I may have.”

                Sam paused. He watched the Archangels movements carefully and thought about his words. Setting his clothes down, Sam walked to the chair and crouched down in front him. “Gabriel…Gabe. I’m not sure if this means much now. But we were, we are grateful for what you did for us. I thought about you for a long time afterwards. Praying to you. Wishing you hadn’t died. But there was only so much I could do. We had to face Lucifer. I had to stop him. After the Cage, I just didn’t let myself think anymore.” He took a deep breath. “Then Castiel told us you were back, and I didn’t know why I felt something, but I did. I didn’t want to think about what I was feeling.” Sam gave a sad chuckle. “Let’s face it, nothing good ever happens to people that involve themselves with Winchesters.”

                “Sam. I think that’s enough for now Sam.” Gabriel spoke softly. He reached out and gently touched the hunters’ cheek. “We can take this slow. Figure things out. Why don’t you finish packing?” Gabriel stood up and walked to the door. “I’ll, uh, meet you in the War room with everyone else, when your ready.”

                Sam watched the angel leave.

 

* * *

 

                Less than an hour later, Sam joined Dean, Castiel, Gabriel and Jack in the War room. There were two duffel bags sitting on the table.  Sam put his over his shoulder.

                “Everyone good?” Dean asked finishing his beer.

                “Yeah, I think so. For the moment at least.” Sam acknowledged.

                There was a fluttering sound and Bo returned with the twins.

                Mae looked at the bags on the table. “Ya know, your fashion sense hasn’t changed in the last 19 years.” She smirked. “You could just borrow dads clothes.”

                “Its not just clothes.” Sam picked up his bag. “I was thinking, will any of us coming forward create a temporal paradox?”

                “That’s what we’re trying to avoid. The less we tell you of ways to fix your time, the more you think outside the box, the more you find your own solutions. If we tell you the problem can be solved, you still have to make your own equation.” JJ explained. He grabbed Deans duffle from the table and looped it over his shoulder. “But at the same time, we’ve all agreed that any possible outcome is worth the possibility of creating a paradox within this time-line.”

                Mae pulled a vial of sand, and a vial marked tears from her messenger bag. Bo plucked one of her own feathers and pricked her finger to add to the mix. “We generally use Bo’s blood for spells like this. Her strength is one of the most powerful catalysts. It gives us the most control.”

                Mae mixed the ingredients and drew the sigil. Bo expanded her wings wide. “Everyone ready? Come on JJ, get over here.”

                Everyone came up to the wall. JJ and Mae fitted themselves on either side of the Archangel Nephilim. “Come on, get in nice and close and cozy, the golden wings only stretch out so far.” Mae teased. Everyone got in close and the wings formed a soft, golden wall.

                “Please, trust in me.” Bo whispered and pressed a hand against the sigil on the wall. Her eyes glowed a deep gold, and a soft blue light fought against the red glow from the sigil. “Kah-nee-lah puh-goh.” She incanted.

                The boys felt the sudden pull from the spell, but wrapped in Bo’s wings, they couldn’t see anything.

* * *

 

                The landing this time was much more graceful then before. Everyone was on their feet when Bo pulled her wings back behind her.  Team Free Will 2.5 found themselves in a library of sorts. Not like the bunkers library, like a normal houses version of a library/study.

                “Welcome to the House.” JJ smiled. Still carrying Deans duffle, he headed off without everyone else.

                “He’s just a little excited about all of this.” Mae teased. “Come on.” She led them out of the room. The cottage-style house was built so the study was across from the kitchen. Down one hallway was the front door and den, down the other side, was bedrooms and offices, making an open square with a small garden against the house, close to the kitchen. Every room was painted in warm brown, grey and green hues.

                “Who decorated?” Dean asked, noting the lack of weaponry.

                “Pops… Castiel did.” Mae told them. “He wanted something warm and encouraging. A place we would call home.”

                “Mae?! I thought I heard your voice! Is everyone back? Is everyone okay?” An older boy came out of one of the bedrooms.

                “JACK!” Bo called out and rushed past everyone.  Jack easily caught her in his arms, with a little spin.

                “Bo! Oh, Bo I’ve missed you.” He rests his forehead against hers. “I take it your endeavor was successful.” Jack looked over at the group. “Welcome to 2037. If you need anything, just let us know.”

                “I think what I need is for you to put her down.” Gabriel growled under his breath.

                Bo and future Jack blushed as he set her down. The future Jack looked fairly similar to theirs, a little taller, older, more mature. His hair a little more styled. Jack stood a few inches taller than Bo, and now sported a long, thin scar on the side of his face, narrowly missing his eye.

                “How did you get that scar? Our injuries heal.” Jack asked his future self.

                The older Jack touched the side of his face gingerly and chuckled. “That is, uh, courtesy of Bo. Word of the Wise; don’t anger female Archangels. Can lead to very sticky situations.”

                Bo stuck out her tongue. “You deserved it.”

                “Jack, where is everyone?” Mae asked.

                “I think of ease, why don’t we refer to him as Jack, and myself as Kline.” The older Jack gestured to the younger version of himself. “Castiel is still in his room, I was about to bring him something to eat. Gabriel is down in the bunker as always. Researching, training. He hasn’t come up since you left.”

                Bo sighed. “Of course, he hasn’t. I’m going to go check on him. Gabriel, Sam would you like to come with me?”

                The two nodded, and Mae took Sam’s duffle bag. “We’ll look after the Past and Pops.” She gave a sad smile and led the past group towards the bedrooms.

                Kline watched them pass. He gave Bo a quick kiss on the cheek. “I’ll make up a lunch for everyone.”

                “Thank you love.” She gave a sad smile and led Sam and Gabe to a closet door. Inside the closet was a false wall, leading to a stairwell.  “The original Men of Letters bunker was destroyed when I was a child. Jack picked me up and ran. He saved me… protected me. Two full years that it was just him and I as we ran and tried to find our family. In those two years Daddy found a few other bunker locations. Unca Dean decided, with the twins being babies, that we all deserved an actual home. To be part of a community. So, they built the house on top of the bunker entrance. So, we wouldn’t lose track of who we really are.” Bo gave a deep sigh. “Please, don’t judge him for what you may see.” She pleaded, and lead them down the lit staircase.


	5. Round Table Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How are 2037's Gabriel and Castiel taking the loss of their mates? Hows Jack in the future? Family Dynamics, pain, hurt, and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I couldn't figure out what the characters were trying to do next. I do have the starts to 2 new fics figured out as I was trying to decide on details here. Sooo thats something to look forward to. 
> 
> ALSO This is going to get confusing so  
> 2017 cast: Cas, Gabe, Jack  
> 2037 cast: Castiel, Gabriel, Kline  
> Mae and JJ refer to Dean as Dad and Castiel as Pops  
> Bo refers to Sam as Daddy and Gabriel as Papa  
> I'll try to keep things clear but as I have no beta, I can't guarantee what sounds good to me will make sense to anyone else. That's why I love comments! Let me know if something isn't clear in my writing, pointers, tips, encouragement, I love it all! Also I know my spelling is atrocious. :P Deal with it.

The bottom of the stairwell led to an open area, very similar to the one back in Lebanon. A large reception area similar to the war room, with hallways branching out, and a connected library, complete with telescope.  


“Are all the bunkers identical?” Gabe whistled.  


“ Not quite. But it seems to be a very popular floor plan.” Bo lead them down the hall, past the bedrooms, to a set of double doors, where she paused. “Like I said, please don’t judge him to harshly. Take what he says with a grain of salt. Without Daddy around, Papa’s not…. He’s not who he should be.”  


Gabe smiled encouragingly. “Don’t worry Kiddo. I can’t be that bad.”  


Bo just returned the same smile, and pushed open the doors.  


As soon as they were wide, she pushed Gabe and Sam back behind the door frames, and dodged a spear thrown at her head. “That’s not very nice Papa.”  


“’Bout time you got back. Jack can’t keep up.” Gabriels voice sounded from the dark room. He sounded cold, hard…uncaring.  


“Papa behave. Sam and Gabriel are here. Dean and Castiel are upstairs.”  


Another spear whistled past her head.  


“Fine have it your way." she grumbled. Bo held out her hand, in a very similar motion to Castiel summoning his angel blade, but instead of the short metal spike, a full scythe appears in her hand.  


Bo snapped her fingers to turn the lights on, as Sam and Gabe peered around the door.  


Gabriel stood in the center of the large, empty room, watching his daughter, a sword in hand. On an unspoken count the Archangel and his nephilim charged each other. The clashing sound of metallic weaponry rang through the room. Sam and Gabe watched the perfectly timed dance between father and daughter. Gabriel held back no punches, mercilessly swinging at his daughter. Bo easily danced around her fathers swings, using the combination, of the long reach of her scythe and the length of her legs, to parry, dodge and push back against the Archangels advances.  


"Hey Gabe" Sam addressed the angel from his time.  


"Yeah Samsquatch?"  


"Promise me, you'll go easy on her." He whispered as not to disturb the combatants.  


Gabe chuckled. "Sorry Stretch, doesn't exactly work that way. But I'll try."  


Suddenly Gabriel stopped moving. Bo froze her body in mid-swing, before relaxing out of her stance. She snapped her scythe away. "Feel better Papa?"  


Gabriel nodded, before looking towards the door.  


"Wowza. Loosing Samsquatch does not bode well for us." Gabe whistled getting a good look at Gabriel. Hair unkempt, and what looked like a week of beard growth. Shadows under his eyes, and a general sluggishness in movement.  


"Ah and the truth comes out from the mouth of babe. No filter." Gabriel smirked. "You came forward. The kids managed to convince you to help us."  


Sam nodded. "Bo explained as much as she could. We don't know how we can help, but we thought it might be worth a try."  


Gabriel shrugged. "To be honest, we don't know how you can help us. We're just desperate at this point for any options. Maybe all we need is that Winchester Luck TM."  


The boys chucked.  


"Papa, Jack said you haven't eaten since we left. Papa I know you weren't eating before that. Your form is shoddy, your parry is shot. Slow reaction times. Papa you need food and rest! Please." Bo's serious tone caught their attention.  


Gabriel wrapped his arms around the girl. Bo towered over the Archangel. "I didn't mean to worry you Fledgling. I'm sorry." he whispered to her.  


"I know Papa. But you need to take care of yourself. You need to maintain your grace." Bo's voice wavered as she curled her body, shortening her spine so she was small enough to tuck against Gabriel.  


Gabe stepped forward, ignoring Sams hand going to his arm to stop him. "Let us help. I don't know what we can do, but she's right. You have too many people counting on you. You can't fall to pieces now. " He placed a hand on his counterparts shoulder.  


Past and Future nodded to each other in understanding. "Come on Fledgling. Lets go get some breakfast."  


Bo let go of him and smiled. "It's dinner time actually."  


The two Gabriels chuckled and led the way back to the stairwell.  


"Are you okay Bo?" Sam asked the girl softly, when the other two were well ahead.  


Bo blew out her breath. "I honestly don't know." She gave a sheepish smile. "As far as anyone else is concerned, I'm alright. Worried, but pulled together. I have to have it all together, for his sake. For Unca Cas. For Mae and JJ. For all the hunters, I have to have it all together."  


"That's a lot of stress and responsibility for a teenager."  


"When you're pretty much the most responsible person in a household of eight, you carry it naturally." She laughed off the seriousness of the topic, and the two headed upstairs.  


At the top, Bo took Sams arm and led him to the room with the most noise coming out of it, the kitchen. Painted a warm taracotta with sunny yellow accents, Sam saw that everyone had gathered there. Castiel was pulling cookies out of the oven, to join the 50 that were on cooling racks on the counter. Bo gently hopped up to sit on the far end of the countertop, Kline leaning against it beside her, holding a stack of cookies to share. The twins sat beside each other with Dean and Cas on either side. The two Gabriels sat opposite the table with a stockpile of cooled off cookies.  


"Heya Sammy." Dean nodded to the chair beside him, and pushed a beer to the spot.  


Sam sat at the offered spot and took a pull from the bottle.  


"Welcome to 2037 Sam." Castiel spoke gently, with a half smile, and placed a full plate of cookies on the table. Gabe and Gabriel snagged a few off the top to add to their pile.  


"Do we gather like this often?" Sam asked, noticing the large table would easily hold their combined family comfortably.  


Gabriel nodded, and snapped up more coffee and beer for everyone. "When everyone is home from hunts, or inbetween them, we tend to gather. Almost like a normal family."  


Bo sipped her beer. "Normality is over-rated. We also gather here with other hunters, or in the study. We don't let anyone outside the family downstairs."  


"Yeah about that, how'd we go from Lebanon Kansas to Wherever Massachusetts?" Dean asked sliding his empty bottle to the center of the table.  


"Lynn. We're nearly in Lynn Massachusetts." Mae supplied.  


Gabriel rubbed at his chin. "Now we're getting into the tricky business. How much do we tell you, as to what could influence your future."  


"But if they're not following our direct timeline, then it shouldn't matter. A change in timeline would essentially create an alternative world." Bo pointed out.  


"But if they are a prior point of our timeline then telling them too much could alter points inbetween them and us which could change how our current world exists." JJ argued.  


"If things change is it really so bad?" Bo hopped off the counter. "If things change we may not have lost the Bunker in Kansas. We may not have been split up! We may not have lost Daddy and Unca Dean!" Bo turned around and placed her hands on the counter. "If we tell them everything at this point, we may be able to avoid most of the horrible moments in our lives."  


"Fledgling, we can't change everything." Castiel placed his hand on the girls shoulder. "But I don't think it would be unwise in this case to let them know what may be coming."  


"Good, now that that ethical dilemma has been settled." Gabriel rolled his eyes.  


"Technically, this house sits between Lynn and Salem. It was a solid location for a Men of Letters base. The area is soaked in Supernatural history, even before the Puritans landed." JJ pulled a thick book out of the messenger bag slung on the back of his chair. "Native tribes had all sorts of legends about this area. Witches do find it easier to practice magic here, and though there are very few demons in the area, they do seem more powerful the your everyday garden variety."  


"Ok, ok, Lynn Massachusetts. So why'd we leave Lebanon? Lebanon was good." Dead grabbed a fresh beer from the cooler beside him.  


"Not in it's entirety. One, various people knew of the bunker, it's location and how to get in. Both allies and enemies." Castiel poured fresh coffee for everyone from the pot. Dean ignored the mug for his beer. "When Bo was little, the twins infants, the Bunker was attacked, by other faction of the British Men of Letters. Between them, Lucifer, and several other opponents of varying difficulty degrees, we had to make a choice. We agreed that Gabriel and myself would take the twins and hide. Jack was capable of protecting Bo, who was already showing her own powers by that point. So Dean and Sam could lay low until they found an appropriate new home."  


JJ put his book away, disappointed to end his history lesson. "They uncovered this Chapter House, built the strength up as a bunker, and built the house up on top of it. They wanted us to have a sense of normality and community. If we grew up in a house, maybe we'd be a bit more well socialized. Mostly though Uncle Sam was the one that wanted a real house to call home."  


"Our family was separated for just under two years while all this went on." Gabriel sipped at his coffee. "Until recent events I'd say it's one of the worst things that happened to our family. When Dean finally prayed to Castiel it was a relief, except we couldn't get a hold of Jack."  


Kline paused his cookie munching. "Thats when we found out about Bo's wings. I had set wards to try and keep the two of us safe from Angels, Demons, well everything. Suddenly Bo refused to let us run any further. I couldn't figure out what was wrong, until Bo started crying about her parents. She had a power surge, and suddenly had her golden wings. She flew us here, without really knowing what she was doing." He wrapped an arm around Bo's waist and pulled her flush to his side. She smiled at him, and exposed a wing and wrapped it around him.  


Both Gabriels ruffled a little at the obvious display. "Okay. It's been a long day for all of us. Time travel can be daunting. Why don't we call it a day?" Gabriel growled, causing the two older nephilim to take a step away from each other.  


"Okay Papa, okay." Bo kissed the top of the Archangels head. "Why don't I show them where they can hang their flannel, while Castiel force feeds you something. Anything that's not a pile of cookies."  


The Archangel simply smirked as Bo waved the 2017 gang to follow her down the hall.  


"You kinda have an idea now it is... Unca Cas, he tries to just keep the peace, bakes to keep busy, says it helps keep him from missing Unca Dean to badly... And Papa... well he's only like that when others are around. Mostly it's how you saw him downstairs. Constantly training. Kline and I used to take turns, one works with Papa, the other sleeps. Just to make sure he wasn't alone, and couldn't hurt himself too badly." Bo stopped down a hallway. The doors had decorative plaques stating who lived there. Gabriel and Sams was in the shape of a golden moose. Castiel and Dean was a black and yellow striped Impala. The Twins' read M & JJ on a book cover. While Bos' appeared as a long gold feather. "We thought you may feel awkward with their rooms, so I had the Twins set your stuff in these ones here." These rooms had more supernatural designs. One door sported the Aquarian Star, another the anti possession pentagram, devils traps and various other symbols. "JJ set Deans bag in the Anti-Possession room, Sams in the Aquarian Star. Jack you'll be in the Cupids bow room. Cas and Gabe, Unca Cas actually carved your names in Enchocian on these two rooms respectively, if you want them. Feel free to explore the house and the bunker. There's a garage full if you want to take a drive and clear your thoughts, just don't go to far without one of us, please? Just so we can make sure that you don't see anything that will seriously affect your timeline. We'll all gather again when you've rested." Bo smiled at them as she turned to leave. "Thank you, again. Even if you can't help us they way they all hope... Thank you for at least coming to try."

The boys looked at each other for a moment, then split to their respective rooms. They were going to need to rest before delving deeper into the current issue.


	6. Father-Daughter Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Bo bond over coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't in my original plan, but apparently they wanted a father daughter moment. Next chapter looks like Deans turn for bonding, then after that I hope to get into the actual plot *sweatdrop*   
> I'm sorry it's taking so long to get to the actual story. Doing these bonding chapters just felt right with the nature of the characters. 
> 
> Please Kudo's & Comment! I love comments! They fuel my creative soul! :P

The next morning, Sam was up at the crack of dawn. He had to admit it was nice to see the sunrise as he got up for once. Sam could hear the song birds, as he got dressed. Wandering through the house, it didn’t seem like anyone was awake yet, at least no one was making noise. Sam headed downstairs to the bunker, thinking he might find some volumes not currently in the Bunkers library, that could start some train of thought.  


As he entered the main room, he could hear noise from down the hall. It was coming from the large room that Gabriel was in yesterday. Looking down, Sam could see Bo inside the lit room. Wearing shorts and a crop tank top, Sam was able to study the girls’ movements more fluidly than yesterday. Bo had her scythe in hand and seemed focus and deliberate in slow methodical movements. Sam quietly walked forward, he noticed her body seemed to be covered with scattered symbols, he recognized the anti-possession on her chest, as he thought earlier, but also noticed warding against demons, angels, djinns and various other supernatural beings. He could see Enochian text scarred into her flesh above her rib cage, like when they saw the x-ray of Bobby’s ribs.  


“Need anything Sam?” Bo called out. She continued to practice with her scythe, halting her swings with practiced precision. Her ponytail bounced against her shoulders, her whiskey eyes stared ahead of her never wavering, stance firm and determined.  


“Uh, sorry, I was just exploring. I didn’t mean to bother you…”  


Bo lowered her scythe. “You weren’t bothering me. If anything, it’s good you came down. I could use a break.” She turned to face him. “I’ve been down here since about an hour after I left you last night. “She walked towards him, laying the long staff over her shoulder.  


“You didn’t sleep?”  


She gave a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of her neck. “uhm, I don’t sleep. I suffer from Night Terrors… also being angelic, I don’t really need to sleep… It’s more of a meditative state…”  


Sam didn’t appear to believe her but dropped the issue. “Then can I ask about… uh... you know what, never mind…”  


She cocked her head when she noticed Sam’s eyes drifting. “My…Scars?”  


“I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to- “  


Bo’s laughter cut off Sam’s apology. “It’s alright. They’re kind of obvious in this outfit aren’t they. It’s why I usually wear jeans and something with sleeves around everyone. They tend to make people uncomfortable. Even Daddy… he gets sad when he sees them. They’re all in place to protect me and to protect others from me…”  


“Protect others?”  


“Unca Cas and Papa, they decided it would be safer if I was warded. The family does have a safe word that can unbind me, but we’ve decided that it’s only to be used in an Apocalypse type situation.”  


Sam walked with her towards the small kitchen/break room. He started the coffee pot as Bo sat at the table, her scythe leaning against the wall. “Bo, why take such precautions with you? Both you and Jack are children of Archangels. So why only you?” he gestured towards her tattoos.  


Bo just smiled. “That’s very true. Lucifer is stronger than Gabriel, and by that standard, us Nephilim should be stronger than our respective parent, with Jack being stronger than myself. But we are Nephilim, and we have two parents. Kelly Kline was a normal human woman. She wasn’t a monster, or a witch or anything that could’ve been advantageous. But in my case, I got Sam Winchester, the boy with the demon blood as my Daddy. Even if you never had a sip after Azazael got to you, it still altered your biology.”  


Sam put two mugs on the table. “So, no matter what, you would always be…. different…because of me…”  


“Don’t let it weigh to heavily on you Sam. Yes, I’m different. I’m different than any Nephilim that was, is and ever will be. I’m angelic, humanistic, and a touch demonic. JJ brought it up when he was introducing us and our roles in the war room. I’m the secret weapon. I’m hunted just as much as I hunt.” She sipped her coffee. “My abilities are…unbalanced… The angelic side of me, is the most obvious, but surprisingly I’m strongest when I’m fighting with my scythe. I can use various abilities like you possessed, once upon a time, such as telekinesis, and vague visions. These wards also protect me from falling victim to the darker side of me, or more accurately letting the darker side of me take control.”  


The two sat in silence for a moment. Bo’s words tilted and whirled around Sam’s head. “I still can’t help but feel like a lot of the problems your facing is due to my weakness…”  


Bo chuckled. “Yeah, Daddy does too.” She ran a finger along the rim of her mug making slow circles. “It’s really not as bad as you think it is. I’m strong, Sam. I like being strong. I can protect my family. And if the price for that power is a few scars and tattoos, then I’m going to accept them. Too be honest, I was a little scared when I got the majority of them at 13… Thinking boys may not like me all tattooed and scarred. Jack held my hand while Unca Cas and Papa worked on the seals, telling me that any boy that couldn’t see past them and see me was a fool.”  


“Why didn’t they put them on your ribs, why on the flesh?”  


“My biology wouldn’t let them go below the skin. We tried. On the skin, I could convince my grace not to heal over it, that I wanted them to show. On bone, my grace just healed every wound given.”  


Sam ran his hands through his hair, still processing. “Can I ask you… about your parents?”  


Bo looked up a little shocked, then smiled wide. “Daddy and Papa love each other desperately. It’s probably hard for you to picture yourself, but they are the perfect cliché of true love.” She laughed into her coffee. “This times Sam and Gabriel… they’re perfectly imperfect together. They are so devoted to each other, I swear sometimes they forgot they had a daughter. But that’s where Jack and my Unca’s come in. There’s five years between the Twins and I, so I had plenty of attention to myself.”  


“Jacks been a large factor in your life, hasn’t he? So, what is the deal between you two?” Sam teased, just to see her blush.  


“Gabe guessed it right back in the war room in your time. Jack is my partner. He’s the one I fight with and fight for. Jack’s my mate. My entire life, Jack’s been there coaching me, training me, letting me confide in him. He’s seen me at my darkest and never looked away. I love him.”  


“But Gabriel doesn’t approve. Does your Sam feel the same way?”  


“It’s not that Papa doesn’t approve. I think of any option, he’s happy it’s Jack. At least then he knows who to break if I’m upset.” Bo chucked. “It’s more he’s just disapproving of someone showing an interest in his little girl. Papa was really bad when we were just casually dating. What you saw upstairs in the kitchen was him being a lot more relaxed about our relationship. Daddy never had an issue. He likes Jack. He’s just happy that I chose someone that would watch my back.” A small, sad smile crossed her lips.  


Sam reached out his hand, to hold Bo’s. “You really miss him.”  


“I miss them both. I’ve always been Daddy’s little girl, trying to attach myself to him like a second shadow. But I miss Unca Dean deeply. He’s the one that taught me to shoot a gun when I was 7, to drive at 10. For my sixteenth birthday, he found a bare bones 1967 Chevy Impala chassis, that him and I spent months rebuilding together. She’s in the garage right next to Baby.”  


That caused Sam to burst out laughing. “Of course, he would go with an Impala. What will he do with the Twins? Have a convoy of 1967 Impalas?”  


“Much to his horror, I’m the only one that shares his admiration for Baby. JJ likes sleek, modern cars that have more tech than engine, and Mae keeps dreaming of a motorcycle. Though where she would keep her guns is the real question. “  


“Oh man, I’m scared to see what Dean’s like when Mae starts dating!”  


Bo rolled her eyes. “Oh, we all are. I’m half convinced that when she starts looking at boys like that, Unca Dean is going to lock her in the panic room until she’s 30!”  


The pair laughed so hard they didn’t hear Kline entering.  


“Hey you. I thought you’d still be training. It’s early.” He came up beside Bo.  


“Jack! Good morning. I was until Sam popped down here. Is everyone awake?” She asked.  


Kline brushed a stray hair off her shoulder. “Nah, just me. Well Castiel is meditating. But other than you two, no one else is active.” Bo tilted her head, trapping Kline’s hand against her shoulder.  


Sam got up and retrieved the coffee pot and a third mug. He filled one for Kline and topped off his and Bo’s mugs.  


“Thank you, Sam.” Kline accepted, a little stiffly.  


“It’s okay Jack. Out of all the more-weird-than-usual I’ve seen and heard of lately, your relationship with Bo is refreshing.” Sam smiled gently.  


Kline visibly relaxed and sat down next to Bo. “I’m glad to hear that. Our Sam, he encourages us, but I didn’t want to make you more uncomfortable than you must already be.”  


Sam shook his head. “If you make her happy, then who am I to judge. I’ve been in my fair share of terrible relationships and made some bad choices. It’s plain to see you two are a good match.”  


Kline gave a small salute with his mug. “Thank you. It means more to me than you know.”  


“Now that you have his approval, are you going to try for a verbal one from Gabriel?” Bo asked.  


“Oh Hell no. I’m going to let him growl at me until the day I die.” Kline blanched.  


“Wuss.” She teased, poking his cheek.  


Sam laughed at the ArchNephilims. There was no doubt that once they found his and his brothers future counterparts, this time line would be in very good hands.


	7. Family Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean talks to Mae  
> Cas talks to JJ  
> Both learn something about the Nephilim kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a much harder bonding chapter than Sam and Bo's. I'm not sure why but it was tricky... I've rewritten this like 4 times and Dean and Cas still feel a little out of character for me.... but I'm tired of rewriting this so I'm posting what I have and finally continuing the bloody story. 
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos!
> 
> Also so sorry this took so long! I got sick, and then it was mothers day (I'm a florist by day) so that was hell, and then I just ended up putting down all fan fiction (mine and reading others) for a bit, and focus on other stuff. But Now I'm back and I have a couple of chapters written up, just got to type 'em up and post em. This chapter has been sitting in drafts since May 11th *sweatdrop*  
> 

Dean awoke around 9 am. Sighing, he rolled out of bed and got dressed.  
Making his way to the kitchen he found both Castiels sitting at the table, and a full pot of coffee.  
"Morning." he grumbled out, filling his cup.

"Good Morning Dean." Cas and Castiel spoke in unison.

"Please don't do that. It's really creepy." Dean groaned. He sat at the table across from the seraphs. "Where is everyone?"  
Castiel watched him with a softness in his eyes, as if watching an old, favorite movie with nostalgia. "Sam, Kline and Bo are downstairs. Gabriel and Gabe are hiding in the attic. Jack is in the study, and JJ and Mae are just leaving their room."  
seconds later the twins entered the kitchen full of energy.

"GOOD MORNING!" Mae cheered loudly as she bounced in and hugged Castiel from behind. 

"Good morning little one." Castiel murmured patting the arms wrapped around his shoulders. JJ's enthusiasm was a little less outspoken. "Morning." He smiled thunking a large tome on the table. "Hey Pops! Look what I found. It's a chapter on the history of the founding for the Eastern Europe branch for the Men of Letters!" 

Mae pouted. "No one wants a boring history lesson this early in the morning...or ever!" She rolled her eyes. "Pops make it so he can't bore me back to sleep!"

"Mae don't antagonize your brother." Castiel closed his eyes as if doing so would change the personalities of the twins into well-behaved children.

Cas watched them patiently, as if to memorize how to interact with his family."

Dean subtly watched Cas.  
"Pops! Don't take his side!" Mae whined.

"Mae, don't bother Pops like that." JJ closed his book, dejected.  
"JJ, if it's okay for me to know, would you tell me the cliff notes version of that history later?" Dean asked the boy, as he got up and refilled his mug.

JJ perked up happily. "Yeah! Sure Dean. I'll read over it and get you the important bits." 

Mae gave a small huff and poured herself a cup of coffee. 

"Is something the matter Mae?" Cas probed gently.  


"It's nothing Cas. Don't worry!" She gave a wide smile.  


"She's lying. She misses Dad." JJ easily gave up his sister.  


Castiel sighed. "Mae, honey, it's alright to miss your Dad. We all miss him. But you can not let it distract you from what we need to do."  


Mae slammed her hand on the counter. "IT IS A DISTRACTION!"  


The room fell silent for a moment.  


Dean got up and set his mug down beside Mae's. "You and your Dad are really close hu?"  


Castiel was the one that answered. "They are. Two peas in a pod. They had just started doing duo hunts. She idolizes Dean."  


"POPS! That's enough!" Mae blushed.  


Dean chuckled. "Hey it's okay." He consoled the teenager. "Did anyone ever tell you about my relationship growing up with my dad?"  


JJ perked up. "Gramp John? No one really talks about him. Its rough on Gran Mary. We just know he was a hunter after Gran died. Raised you two on the road as hunters, and sacrificed his life for Dads."  


"Yeah, well, I idolized our dad when I was a kid. John was my hero. I dressed like him, acted like him, drove his car. I focused my life on hunting to be just like him. It wasn't until I was a lot older that I realized I could be more than him. It's great to love, and want to be like your dad, but you have to remember that he's human and makes mistakes. Love him even more for them." Dean patted her shoulder and left the kitchen.  


Mae waited for a second, looking at Castiel and JJ, before following him to the garage. The large concrete floor was mostly covered with a variety of classic cars, utility trucks and all-terrain vehicles. There was a selection of motorcycles tucked against the back wall, and a long work bench with a variety of tool boxes and car fluid bottles.  


"Baby's just over this way." She spoke softly, pointing to the black car.  


Dean rested a respectful hand on the shiny hood. "She's still kicking hu."  


"Yep, Dad and Bo take amazing care of her. I don't think they'll ever let her give up."  


Dean looked at the matching Impala beside baby, painted so dark a purple it was almost black. "Who's this?"  


Mae looked over. "That ones Darlin'. Dad and Bo built her for Bo's 16th birthday. I may be joined to Dad at the hip for hunting, but the garage is him and Bo's territory."  


"Bo's cool, but I didn't think I'd be that close to Sam and Gabes' kid."  


"Ah, no. Bo's got a connection with everyone. She was the first Winchester nephilim... I mean, JJ and I have tried so hard to resent her. The bonds she has with everyone in the family, we can't compare. Bo's a nerdy-mechanic, hunter-trickster, Archangel-nephilim. She's pretty close to perfect." Mae rolled her eyes.  


Dean looked at his future daughter. "Remember what I said before about mistakes. No one is perfect, not even Bo. Sounds like she's just trying to be what everyone needs or expects of her. Which could mean that she's under a lot of stress on her own." His voice was gentle.  


"Yeah, we know. But it's still unfair that everyone trusts Bo to take care of herself. Never had to ask to go on hunts, they just took her anyways. I had to beg for years to do salt and burns!" Mae hopped up to sit on the work bench.  


Dean frowned slightly, trying to think of what to say to ease the teenager. "Bo's also an Archangel nephilim. She's got a lot more mojo to keep control of. You said yourself, your suit was guns not grace. So keep that your focus. Bo's got a few more years of practice, training and experience. Stay patient. It sounds like your Dads seeing you potential now. That's a big step. I was your age before John took me on any hunts. 25 before I got to go solo but that didn't last to long before I dragged Sam hunting with me again."  


Mae swung her legs back and forth as she considered his words. "Okay." She finally whispered.  


Dean nodded and checked over Darlin' and Baby to make sure they were in as pristine condition as possible. The two enjoyed their comfortable silence.  


\---------------------------------------------  
{Back in the Kitchen}

JJ watched his twin follow Dean like a lost puppy.  


"You are not going with them?" Cas asked gently.  


JJ shook his head. "They need some time. I can tell. I'll be alright."  


Castiel handed his son a glass of orange juice. "I'll be in the study."  


"Thanks Pops." JJ gave him a half smile and drank his juice.  


Cas frowned as his counterpart left the room. "You seem uncomfortable."

"I'm kinda odd, even in this family." JJ shrugged. "Being more focused on the research and not actively hunting. I don't really have much in common with the family."

"You said before that you were skilled with spells." Cas prodded.

The teenager nodded. "Compared to Mae, I have a substantial grace pool. Compared to Jack or Bo it's a pittance. But I don't get a lot of time to practice, or hone it as an actual skill, since Dad is super uncomfortable with magic. We guess it's too many run-ins with Witches." 

"Surely Dean trusts you."

"Yeah, trusts me to figure out what the Monster du jour is. He trusts Mae with his back."

Cas watched the varying emotions skitter across JJ's face. Sadness, loneliness, acceptance, resignation, regret, defeat. "JJ being different than your parents isn't a bad thing. So long as your happy. You need to accept yourself and believe in yourself."

JJ just sighed and nodded. "I just want to be useful. In more ways than just bookwork."

"I'm not the most supportive parent am I?" 

JJ was shocked. "No! That's not it at all! Pops is great. He's supportive, and encouraging. It's just a huge hit with Dad being gone. I promise Cas. I have my own issues, but you two are great parents. You're just seeing Pops at his lowest. Please, believe me. You two are amazing parents, and amazing partners."

Cas nodded. "Alright. If you believe so."

"Come on Cas. Let's go to the library and see if we can find any hints as to what happened to my Dean and Sam."

Cas rose from the table and put his hand on the teens shoulder. "We have a lot of work ahead of us." The two headed down to the bunkers library.


	8. Golden Thread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who took Sam & Dean?  
> We need a plan to save them!  
> Mary saves the moment.

The next hour found Team Free Will 2018 & 2037 slowly finding their way to the bunker library, except for Gabriel and Gabe.  


“Okay, so let’s start with the basics, when and how did Dean and Sam disappear?” Sam asked, laptop out.  


The twins sat back to back on the floor. “It was a sunny Thursday afternoon.” Mae snacked on beef jerky, as her brother stole the bag. “It was 2:15 in the afternoon. We were in the kitchen discussing a case regarding a full witch coven.” JJ finished the thought.  


Kline passed Dean and Sam a beer. “The twins were arguing as to whether or not spells could be used against witches, when Dean and Sam got these weird looks on their faces. Then they slowly disappeared. It looked like they were trying to tell us something, but they had no voices. They just faded into nothingness.”  


Sam jotted the information down. “Any chance the witches were involved?”  


“No, Gabriel took out the coven solo in a fit of rage.” Castiel sat with his eyes closed, picturing the day.  


“Given Gabriel’s base emotional state, and his apparent feelings for Sam, I am not surprised about the visible reaction, removing the offending entity.” Cas reasoned.  


“Oh, and what have you gathered about my feelings Cassie?” Gabriel teased, as him and Gabe entered the library, lollipops in mouth.  


“Too be fair, we’ve all seen Sam-moose.” Gabe ribbed his counterpart.  


Sam’s blushed seemed to go unnoticed by all except Bo.  


“Daddy and Papa love each other very much. They are the cliché, and I love it.” Bo grinned, sitting cross-legged on the wooden table. “No, the coven was not responsible. Neither was grandpa, angels, demons, Uncle Luci, or a menagerie of other monsters we’ve thought of.” The Nephilim ticked the options off on her fingers.  


“Uncle Luci?” Gabe raised an eyebrow. “One, Lucifer is free? Two, everyone else is Unca, but Lucifer gets ‘Luci’?”  


“Luci’s still a dick don’t get me wrong. He’s grown somewhat. Mainly for Kline. Uncle Luci wants to be a father figure. Also, he’s intrigued and intimidated by the two of us Archangel Nephilim together.” Bo explained. “He doesn’t spend a lot of time around here and doing anything to Daddy and Unca Dean would throw a wrench in his bonding with his son.”  


“Okay, so it’s not Lucifer. Any clues, smells, sights, anything before or after it all happened?” Dean sipped his beer.  


A thin strand of gold thread was tossed onto the table. “I found this in the Impala a couple days after Dean and Sam vanished.”  


Bo leapt up and hugged the new arrival. “Mémère!”  


Dean and Sam looked over the future counterpart to their mom. She looked a little weary, but not much different than how they last saw her on the night Jack was born.  


Mary Winchester smiled fondly at her eldest grandchild, as she held the girl. “I’m home.” She looked around at the past company. “So, you brought them forward. Good. More brains the better.”  


“What is that thing?” Mae asked stealing her bag of jerky back.  


“Looks like a Fate thread.” Gabriel mused.  


“Dean and Sam had a run in with Atropos a long time ago. Perhaps her and her sisters are tying up loose ends so to speak.” Cas suggested.  


“It’s a lead, and that’s what we were missing. So, we summon the Fates and ask them some questions.” Dean popped open another beer for Mary.  


The matriarch Winchester raised an eyebrow and took the offering. “What do you think I’ve been doing? Salt and Burns? I’ve been trying to find the bitches.”  


The room slowly went silent.  


Bo sighed. “Fate won’t respond to just anyone Mémère.” She leaned against the table and thought. “But they’ll probably come for me.”  


“Bo what are you thinking?” Kline asked worried. Everyone from 2037 had stiffened and started shaking their heads.  


“I’m thinking that they will respond to my dark side.” Bo half smiled. “So, lets give them my dark side.”  


“What do you mean by dark side, Bo?” Jack asked softly.  


“She means, instead of using her archangel-based Nephilim abilities, she wants to use the ones from the demon’s blood she inherited from me.” Sam explained running his hands through his hair.  


“That’s not a strategy Bo.” Gabriel’s voice was harsh.  


“Look I know it’s not a perfect, flawless plan, but when are our plans ever? We’re Winchesters. We make it up as we go. It’s worth trying.” Bo reasoned.  


Gabriel kept shaking his head, while Castiel considered her point.  


Resting her forehead in her hand, Mary disagreed. “It’s too risky. When you’re unlocked, you become unpredictable. We can’t chance it.”  


“Duh Dark Bo isn’t exactly sunshine and cupcakes, but really, we have more than enough fire power right now to keep her under wraps. 2 Gabriel’s, 2 Castiels, 2 Jacks. That’s a lot of grace under one roof.” Mae’s hands were a flurry of motion as she spoke.  


“But the dangers of summoning the Fates- “  


Mae interrupted her father. “Grandma was trying to do that on her own! Dark side Bo is so much stronger than when she’s sealed up!”  


Gabriel stomped his foot on the ground. “I’m still your father missy, and I say no. We will find a different method that doesn’t involve sacrificing you to the Fates.”  


“Do you think you can stop the Fates if they do come?” Cas asked Bo.  


“Possibly. I can’t say for sure seeing as I’ve never faced a Fate before. But I can guarantee they’ll come if I summon them, in that form.”  


“Then let her do it.” Gabe contradicted his future counterpart. “It’s worth trying.”  


Gabriel looked at Gabe like he was a traitor. “That’s our only daughter! You’re giving her up to be slaughtered.”  


Gabe raised an eyebrow. “She’s clearly a capable young woman. Bo’s strong enough to travel through time and space with passengers using her own genetics as a catalyst. I think she’s long outgrown asking for her papa’s permission.”  


“I think that’s exactly it Gabriel.” Sam put his hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. “We’re not her parents, not yet at least. We want to protect her, because she’s family, not because she’s our daughter. You view it as a sacrifice, while we’re seeing it as a Winchester doing what’s needed to be done, damn the consequences. “  


“If we come up with plans for the worst-case-scenario, we will be prepared.” Jack nodded.  


“Come on Pops! Don’t you want Dad back?” Mae pleaded with her father.  


Castiel sighed. “Of course, I want Dean back. Although I don’t want to risk you kids to do it, we don’t have many options available to us.” He looked over to Gabriel. “It’s not the best plan, but if we all work together, we can minimize any potential casualties. Besides you know the kids will just attempt this on their own if we refuse.”  


Gabe gently shoulder checked his counterpart. “Come on Papa. You’re the only one really refusing at this point. What are you going to do?”  


“I don’t want to lose Bo like I lost Sam.” Gabriel shook his head. “We’ll put an upgraded fail safe in case dark Bo gains too much control. I want back up plans B through H, and I want everyone to promise that if the Fates get hostile that everyone leaves the bunker, so I can handle them on my own.” He conceded.  


“It’s a deal Papa!” Bo smiled. “Okay this is going to take all of us to pull off. Mae, take Unca Castiel, Mémère, and Dean to run back up plans. JJ, I need you to research how to summon Fates with Sam, Jack and Cas. Gabe, you can help Kline and Papa work on my fail safes.”  


“What will you be doing?” Sam asked.  


Mary stopped Sam from approaching the girl. “Bo needs to prepare honey.”  


Bo just nodded.  


“Why don’t you kids run ahead, we’ll catch up in a second.” Dean sent Bo, Mae, JJ and Kline ahead. “Okay, I need some answers here. Why is Dark Bo so much stronger and more dangerous? Gabriel, I want the truth as to your issues. And what is she preparing for? Not necessarily in that order.”  


Gabriel fell into a chair. “A lot of that is connected actually. It’s because of Dark Bo that everything is so vital. Bo’s dark side is so powerful, because she is unbound. Right now, it’s like a piece of her is missing, but when she is unbound, her Grace, and demonic essence are unchallenged. Which would be fine on its own, if she wasn’t so unpredictable when unbound. She can be herself, she could wind up demonic trying to kill us. It can really go anyway. Then every time we rebind her, it gets harder and harder for her to re-find this version of herself. Sam was the only one that could bring her back last time. And who knows how the Fates will truly react to being summoned by the abomination.”  


“Don’t ever call our daughter an abomination!” Sam hit his fist on the table. “Bo is so self-aware of her darkness, that she allowed you to scar up her body to keep it contained. Even though it’ll my fault she’s like that.”  


“Sammy.” Dean handed his little brother a beer. “No ones calling Bo that, Gabriel’s just stating how the fates may see her.”  
“You mean like how Dad or even Cas saw me years ago. You have no idea how often I felt like a monster with those psychic powers Dean. You can’t imagine how she feels with that much power and responsibility weighing on her shoulders. Mae and JJ too. Did you notice the weight on your kids as well? They know so much more than they should at their age.”  


Mary smiled at the brothers. “You worry too much Sam. The Winchester Nephilim are the strongest Nephilim in history. Mae with her minimal grace is stronger that even Jack Kline. It’s because of the paths you two took in your journey here that made those kids who they are. It’s not always sunshine and roses, sacrifice and sadness can also be monumental building blocks. Yes, Bo is so very strong between her unusually large grace reserve, her demonic abilities and her instincts, but she’s also willingly been possessed by other angels when their vessels are too badly damaged to continue and need a haven until they can find a new vessel. None of that would have been possible Sam without you being effected by souls and grace yourself.”  


Sam sat down to process Mary’s words.  


“There you go Sam-a-lam. Bo’s even cooler than we thought.” Gabe chuckled.  


“And Dean, Mae and JJ are so much more that they will ever admit out loud. Mae has an incredible pain tolerance. She’s action driven, with an incredible gift of gut instinct. Did you know Mae is immune to Vampire bites? She’s been on a few vamp hunts with me where things go wrong.” Mary looked to her eldest.  


“Mary, Dean and I never approved of vampire hunts. You were supposed to take Mae on Salt & Burns.” Castiel chided.  


“Yeah well, she’s long out grown the challenge of those. Never mind JJ’s challenges. There is a reason JJ doesn’t fight. The poor boy has a shadow of the Mark of Cain on his arm. He’s a smart kid. JJ knows what the symbol means, and he doesn’t want to fight and risk losing control, that’s why he buries his heads in books. JJ’s grace allows him to focus on healing, especially when working on family. I believe that one is thanks to Castiel. Those kids inherited those and so many more lessons and warnings just from being your kids.”  


Castiel and Gabriel looked ashamed for not seeing the intricate details that make up their children.  


“It’s the little details that make all the difference in those kids. Thanks mom.” Dean kissed the woman on the cheek. “I need to go help my daughter plan for a fight. I think we all need to go help those kids.” Smirking he rushed off to find Mae. Cas and Castiel sighed and followed.  


Mary smiled, and gently touched Sam’s shoulder, before leaving him and the Archangels.  


Sam grabbed Gabe by the arm. “I’ll go help JJ, you go help Kline. Gabriel, perhaps you should find your daughter before giving them a hand with the ritual.”


	9. Have Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning; fears; hopes; The Past learns who their children really are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have stated before I hate writing summaries, right?
> 
> Sorry I've had this chapter ready for like a week and totally forgot to post it ^.^' Forgive me?
> 
> Not going to lie, kind of a dry chapter, at least I think it was... important and lots of character devel, but we're nearing our climax. I think maybe 3-4 more chapters, not sure yet.  
> Anyway! Thanks for reading! Comments are life, I enjoy both positive and creative criticism, whatever can help me grow as a writer. Kudo's are like hugs!

Gabriel found his daughter outside of the house. Leaning against the veranda rails, he silently watched her. Bo was laying on her stomach, wings and limbs outstretched as if to hold as much of the ground as possible. The bright late morning sun found the whiskey strands in her brown hair and highlighted the dark veins under the gold of her wings. Bo was drawing energy from the Earth itself. If Gabriel focused properly, he could see the light wisps of energy dancing around his daughters’ form, healing her, soothing her. Gabriel quietly walked across the lawn to lay down beside Bo. The girl cracked one eye open to look at the newcomer.

“You don’t need to open your eyes to see me. You’ve known my grace was here since I stepped outside. “Gabriel tsked.

Bo smiled. “Yeah, but humans also confirm feelings via seeing, and I am part human.”

The two laid in comfortable silence for a bit, until Gabriel broke it.

“Bo, you know I have faith in you and your abilities. My concerns and my hesitation to the plan are in no way reflective of a lack of trust in you.”

Bo quickly sat up. “Papa don’t start. I know you believe in me. I know you’re just afraid of losing me, I’m scared of losing me too. But I can’t let my fear mean that we lose our family forever. Don’t change your mind Papa. Let me do this. I know I can do this.”

Gabriel nodded, brushing her hair out of her face. “I know. I’m so proud of you Bo-Banna. Your Daddy is too.  I want nothing more than to protect you, instead I failed when we put you in Kline’s care all those years ago.”

“You never failed me Papa.”

“You may not have seen it like that, but that’s how it was. Sam…Your daddy and I, we should’ve taken you into hiding. One of us should have been protecting you, guiding you. As helpful as Jack Kline has been, he shouldn’t have been the one you were do dependent on as a child.”

Bo graced her father with a sad smile. “I was dependent on my entire family, I still am. Everyone here keeps a certain piece of me locked in place, when I’m scared that I’m losing all control. You, Daddy, Unca Dean and Unca Cas. Mémère, Mae, JJ and Kline. Not just one, but the whole of my family. Papa, there is nothing to be done about the past now. The past is in their hands, and they’re just learning their feelings now. I need you to be right behind me as we decide our future.”

The Archangel returned her sad smile and kissed her forehead.  “Be safe my angel.”

Gabriel left his daughter without a backward glance. If their plan was going to work, he was needed to make the plan.  Heading back into the house, Gabriel found Kline and Gabe in the kitchen. Kline had already laid out their usual ritual, so Gabe could familiarize himself with it.

“Ah Gabriel, there you are. I was wondering if we shouldn’t be adding Passiflora to the smoke. It should help ease Bo’s anxiety during the transition.” Kline had several books of medicinal plants around him.

Gabriel nodded. “That’s a good idea. We could also add sage, and yerba mate. Help to ease her mind and focus it. We should shift the ritual onto a circle to keep her safe.”

Gabe tossed a notebook onto the table in front of Gabriel. “Something like this? Elements of the Angel trap, Demon trap, and some flourishes even the Winchesters could appreciate. Not designed that she can’t get out, just a better focus point.”

“That’s perfect Gabe. We could add a new tattoo on her to connect her to the new ritual circle.”

Kline frowned. “Do you think that’s wise? Without testing the new circle, we could end up trapping her at best, perhaps even muting her powers at worst.”

“Point well made.” Gabriel sighed. “I wish Sam was here, so we could pull her back should the worst occur of Dark Bo.”

“Your Sam may not be, but mine is. We may be a little laxer about her doing what she feels she has to, but if she needs rescuing, you can bet Sam will be one of the first to save her.” Gabe snapped a bowl of mixed candy. “I’m sure it will be fine.”

*************

JJ already had every book on the Fates strewn about in the side study, but the time Sam, Jack and Cas arrived. They quickly got to work separating fact from fiction.

“What if we use thread, a measure, and shears as catalysts? Each tool for each sister?” JJ wondered aloud.

“Since we don’t know if it was one or all three that took Sam and Dean, I believe having all three is our best course of action. The most dangerous, but better.” Cas agreed.

“We have the gold thread Mary found. How are we to make sure the other catalysts are connected enough to the Fates?” Jack asked.

“Without them dropping their own tools, next to impossible. But it’s the symbolism we’re going for.” JJ flipped through a couple more books.  “The symbolism should be enough, paired with a strand of gold thread.”

As they worked, Sam watched Cas’ interactions with JJ. The angel was patient and gentle as the boy worked through his maze of thoughts. Sam remembered how Dean was when he was branded with the Mark of Cain, yet this teenager fought the terrible urges that coursed through his system. He flipped it to be a Guardian, the researcher, a healer for his family. Sam laughed internally at the thought that JJ was this generations Bobby.

“Are you okay Sam?” Jack quietly asked.

“Yeah, I am Jack.” Sam started to draw a base circle for the summoning on a piece of paper, so he could experiment with varied symbols. “I was just thinking that Mom was right. The strength of these kids, we couldn’t begin to understand.”

Jack tilted his head to the side and watched Cas and JJ on the other side of the room for a moment. “They are all more powerful then they themselves give them credit for, I’m excited to see when they realize their potential themselves.” He smiled and looked back to the books.

“So am I.” Sam watched as Cas was explaining some nuanced about summoning to JJ. JJ listened intently, soaking up all the angel’s knowledge. “yeah, so am I”

 *************

When the adults reached Mae, she already had notebook in hand, curled up on a corner of the living room sectional. Tapping her pen to her lips as she thought and scribbled down all the thoughts in her head.

 “Mae, sweetie, what have you come up with so far?”  Mary asked grabbing her own notebook.

 “Okay, so the initial plan is; summon Dark Bo, summon Fates, have Fates bring us back Uncle Sam and Dad, release Fates, family BBQ to celebrate, send the past family back home, right? So, Plan B should be in case Dark Bo doesn’t want to co-operate.” Mae explained.

 “Okay, so how do we make Dark Bo listen?” Dean realized there was a small cooler in the room, finding soda’s and beers. He cracked open a beer. “From what I gather she’s a loose cannon.”

 “Yes, but she will always listen to Sam. We’ve learned that much about her. So, Plan B is keep Sam close, if it looks like Dark Bo is being a bitch, we sic ‘em. “

 “I think you may be looking at this a little too simply sweetie.” Castiel gently chided.

 “No, I don’t think I am. I’ve watched Dark Bo carefully every time she’s come out. On a very basic level she cares about her family, not as much as Bo does, but enough. I’ve noticed that she always, always listens to Uncle Sam. Even when she disagrees, she will always do as he asks her.” Mae argued against her father. “There Plan B, plan basic, done. Sam takes care of her. Time for Plan C.”

 “Plan C being if the Fates don’t co-operate.” Dean offered, internally chuckling at Mae’s confidence, even when speaking against her parent. It reminded him a little of Sam standing up to Dad, just with less yelling.

 “Yes, good. Glad someone’s on the same page as me. Now that one I’m not so sure. How does one threaten a Fate?”

 “You don’t.” Castiel sighed. “The Fated threatened Sam and Dean once, many years ago… But no… There is no way to threaten them.”

 “What about taking something of theirs?” Mary suggested.

 “Like what? Yeah, we have the bit of thread, but they left that behind. What else are we do use? Their Spinning Wheel? The Shears? The Measuring Rod?” Mae groaned. “Wasn’t there something about them sharing an eye?”

“No that’s the Graeae that share and eye and a tooth. They were bearers of earthly wisdom, helping Perseus kill Medusa. The Fates are the Moirai.” Castiel noted. “The two sets of triplets often are confused but they have nothing to do with each other outside of being cousins in Greek mythology.”  

Mae sighed dramatically “so what are we supposed to do then?!?”

Dean smiled. “alright let’s put a pin in plan C, we can come back to it. What’s the next concern?”  Dean focused on keeping everyone on track, and making sure Mae kept brainstorming. She’s a smart girl with good instincts, so long as people listen to her. Dean was going to do his damndest to make sure everyone listened to the girl.

**************

This pattern went on for three days. The family would meet in the kitchen for breakfast, take a bit of time for personal matters, before splitting into their groups for research and planning, and meet again at supper time. They would discuss their theories and plans, formulate new possibilities, and laugh at stupid jokes.  

Dean, Sam, Cas and Gabe use the time to learn more about the Nephilim kids, their strengths, weaknesses, hopes and fears. The four of them gathered in Deans room to talk about it one night.

Dean learned that Mae may lack some confidence when compared to her brother in smarts but she’s brilliant when it comes to plans, good instincts and quick to rationalize decisions. He thinks that if they could instil more confidence in her own brain, and focus her attention, Mae could be an ultimate hunting force, especially with her resistance to vampire bites.

Cas had a similar epiphany about JJ. JJ’s only confidence laid in his own brain and his family. He was stronger than he let on, and stronger than he realized himself. JJ’s ability to fight the Mark of Cain, even as a shadow, proved this inner strength, and his training sessions with Bo, showed that he was flexible in a fight. Using his brain and speed to hold against his cousin.  If they could hone his healing magic and strike up his own self-confidence, JJ would be a force to be reckoned with.

Sam and Gabe were astounded by the power and compassion residing within Bo. Their concern was her fear. Bo’s power as an Archangel Nephilim seemed nearly limitless, her mind sharp, her instincts spot on. Due to the training she does when the others are asleep, she’s a quick and agile, but she had more confidence in leading and directing everyone to their strengths, rather than trust in her own abilities. Gabe and Sam assumed it was due to the presence of Dark Bo, and her fear of loosing control.

Dean groaned. “ugh, those poor kids. All three of them. They just need more…” he fought to find the right word.

“Guidance?” Cas supplied.

“Yeah! We’re doing an alright job and all, but it kinda looks like we- our future selves- are…”

“Projecting our own fears onto them?” Gabe offered when Dean got flustered again.

Sam sat cross-legged on the floor, in front of Gabes chair, Gabe gently playing with his hair. Dean and Cas were leaning back to back, sitting on the bed. None of the four have made any grand gestures or poetic waxings of love, but somehow all the same, seeing their possible future put them in a sense of ease with the thoughts of relationships. Dean balked the most at first, but he couldn’t fight the easy comfort he found just sitting next to the angel.

“What would we do differently?” Sam asked, voice soft, mostly just to himself, but gaining the others attention. The younger Winchester looked up, “Really though, what would we do differently, without forcing monumental changes to what we know now? Every little change, even just this one-” Sam gestured around the room. “-is affecting our choices and future.”

Cas sighed. “Sam is right, every choice, conscious or not, does change the future.”

“So, lets finish this mess up and get to our time line. Then we can see what our future really holds.” Gabe smirked.


	10. Spin; Measure; Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally time for a spell

After four days of planning and research, they finally made their attempt to summon the fates.

Bo took long deep breaths. She sat cross-legged in the large training room, mind was buzzing with their plans.

Sam leaned against the open doorframe. “You ready kiddo?”

The girl stood up, nodding. “Let’s do this. Let’s get my family back.”

Nodding in return, Sam held out his hand, and lead Bo to the backyard. The rest of the family was out there waiting, having spent the morning preparing Bos’ focusing circle, and the summon circle for the Fates. Bo stepped inside the chalk-dust drawn lines. There was a faint _whoosh_ sound as the wind kicked up and particles of gold rose around her.

“This is different than normal.” She murmured.

“More powerful right?” Gabriel bounced. “Some extra herbs and symbols. When you go into Dark Bo mode, you should have better control of her.”

Bo looked unconvinced but did as the Archangel asked. After looking to see the thumbs up from Mae and JJ to encourage her, Bo took a deep breath, snapped her wings into view and closed her eyes.

With practiced unison, the angels and Nephilim of the family spoke. “Et venit unus de tenebris. vos es opus. _(*1)_ ” There was the crackling sound that the future Winchesters had long since associated with unlocking Dark Bo. As the increased wind whipped around the tall girl, changes occurred in her appearance. Her wings shot to pure black with gold cracks, her eyes pitch black. As the wind died down, a thin smile tweaked the corner of her lips.

“Bo… are you okay honey?” Mary spoke softly.

The girl turned to her grandma. “Oh yes.” Bo cracked her neck, and gracefully stepped out of the circle. “I’m surprised. I really did expect to be trapped inside that ring.” She chuckled, walking over to Kline. “I’m very grateful to not be stuck.” She kissed his cheek. “JJ are we ready to start the summons?”

JJ placed the catalysts inside the 2nd circle. “Yeah Bo. Ready when you are.”

The family watched Bo carefully. Mae, Dean and Mary had steady hands ready to grab their guns if necessary. Gabe cautiously held JJ and Gabriel back, trying to avoid their interference. Cas had the same motivation on the other side of the circle with Jack, Kline and Castiel. Sam stood beside the circle, ready to help his daughter should she need it.

Bo smirked at their positions and stood beside Sam. She extended her black wings to their fullest length, tucking Sam protectively in front of the feathered appendage. Sam could feel the rush of power as Bo drew from her grace and the demonic blood to fuel the ritual.  Narrowed eyes stared at the center of the circle as she recited the incantation JJ had her memorize. Given the Moirai heritage, they chose to use Greek for the summoning.

“Τώρα κυρίες του χρόνου και του θανάτου, της ζωής και της γέννησης. η μοίρα έρχεται και υπακούει. Αδελφές τρία αυτό το βδέλυγμα σας διατάζει” _(*2)_ Bo slid a long fingernail across her palm, slicing it open enough to drop a bit of blood into the full bowl of ingredients on the ground before her.

The group waited with bated breath, staring at the spinning wheel with thread, the measure and the scissors inside the summoning circle. Within a few seconds the golden thread gently lifted itself into the spinning wheel, the measure rose on its own to determine the length, while the scissors lifted and danced gently, as if just waiting for their turn.

“Show yourselves to us Moirai.” Gabriel had no patience for their games.

The three sisters materialized at their catalyst.

“You have no right to pull us here little Archangelette.” Lakhesis twirled the measure in her fingers like a bored teenager with a pencil.

Klotho sat patiently at the spinning wheel, delicately handling the gold thread. “Where did you get to dear life… Atropos, why is the Late Mr. Alexander Kotoponi’s thread here?”

The last sister dropped the scissors that had been used for the summon and drew her own. They looked more like chipped and discolored ancient pruning shears.

Lakhesis poked at the invisible barrier keeping them in the circle. “Klotho run their life threads, we’ll tie a knot in it for this indiscretion. Then we will deal with you Atropos.”

“Wait a minute! All we want to know is what you bitches did to our family?! Why did you take Sam and Dean Winchester?” Mae growled.

“We did not do take orders little Nephilim. You have no power over us. Klotho, their threads now.”

The Spinner of Life just shook her head. “Lakhesis, there is something wrong here. Two Gabriels, two Castiels, a young Jack Kline… the Sam and Dean Winchester here, they do not belong here. They are at the wrong point in their thread.”

“Yes, because of me.” Atropos finally spoke. “Your family is safe little Nephilim. I took them for a purpose.”

Bo set her hand against the barrier. “And what purpose would that be?”

Atropos crossed her arms unapologetic. “To set 2017 on the right track. Lakhesis measured out time for the Nephilim children, but 2017 was in no direction for that future. So, I took initiative and created a situation that would create progress.”

“Wait so you need us to have these kids or else you wouldn’t have pre-measured their life threads.” Sam pointed out.

“Why is it so vital that these kids are our future?” Dean asked.

Klotho clicked her tongue. “Sorry cant tell.” She gave a mysterious smile. “But it’s all for good reasons, that I promise you. That was a naughty thing Atropos did. Very naughty but possibly necessary. Sister I think it’s time you gave them back their family.”

Atropos nodded to her sister. “I never intended to keep them this long.” She put away her shears and picked up the briefcase at her feet. Opening the case, she pulled out two specific gold strands. She whispered something too soft for the others to hear, then put the strands in the case.

There was a sudden crack of thunder and the wind picked up, whipping up loose debris. Slowly two forms materialized beside the Fates, outside the circle.

“DAD!” Mae cried out and launched herself at her father’s form.

“Mae! Are you okay? Is everyone okay?” Future Dean held onto his daughter and surveyed the area, eyes lingering on 2017s Dean and Sam as well as Dark Bo.

Dark Bo made eye contact with her father, nodded and looked back to the Fates. “thank you.” She smudged the dust circle to release the Sisters.

The three Fates looked at the scene before them.

“Remember the past cant be told everything.” Lakhesis warned before taking her sisters hands, and the three vanished.

Future Sam took a few hesitant steps, before bolting across the field to Gabriel. Grabbing him into a crushing embrace, the two kissed passionately.

“See I told you. Papa and Daddy are the perfect cliché of love.” Bo murmured. Her kintsugi wing was wrapped loosely around 2017s Sam, and she looked over her family. JJ and Castiel has moved to hold Dean and Mae, the girl crying from the rush of emotions. The group from 2017 moved towards Sam and Bo, while Kline kept off to the side.

Sam and Gabriel finally let go of each other and looked to the gathering group.

“What happened while we were gone?” Future Sam asked. He frowned as he noticed the presentation of his daughter. “Bo, Sweetie, are you okay?”

2017 Sam could feel Bos’ wing shivering against him, her lips quivered, and tears spilled from her black eyes before she ran to her parents. Sam grabbed her as she approached and lifted her slightly off the ground in a hug. “Come on Bo. Come back.” He whispered.

As Bo cried, gold dust covered her eyes and wings, falling away to reveal their original appearance, and her wings dematerialized, and she held tight to her Dad. Gabriel leaned against Sam with a hand on his daughters back.

Future Dean untangled himself from his family and approached the group. “Blast from the past hu. Thanks, you guys. That Fate chick-“

“Atropos!” Future Sam interjected the name.

Future Dean rolled his eyes. “Atropos. She explained what she was doing after she took us. We had no way to get in contact with anyone.” He held out his hand to 2017 Dean. “So, thank you, for taking care of them.”

His past self shook his head but gripped his hand. “Anytime. They’re our family too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize if these translations are horrid, Google Translate was my interpreter.
> 
> Latin *1{One of the dark. you are working} - This wasn't the exact wording I was wanting, but the Latin sounded cool. 
> 
> Greek *2{Now ladies of time and death, of life and birth. fate comes and obeys. Sisters three this abomination orders you}- This one I really apologize to anyone that knows Greek, the English when I typed it initially sounded fine, then you translate to Greek and words get switched around, I had to play a bit to get the infliction I wanted, and I fear that I totally butchered a language -.-' 
> 
> Also when I was talking of Dark Bo's wings, I kinda pictured the Japanese art of Kintsugi, which takes broken pottery and fixes it with gold; either by reattaching broken pieces together, or filling in the chipped areas, so no rhyme or reason to her gold veins. I wasn't sure how to make that come through in the story.


	11. There's no place like home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to go home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez such a short chapter. I'm really sorry guys, I was just having the worst time putting thoughts together. Like it took me 5 hours to get the first 4 paragraphs kinda tough time. *sweatdrop*  
> But thanks for keeping up with me and my terrible posting habits. I have plans for some drabble, and maybe some more full fics, if I can get them to cooperate with my brain.

Cas and Castiel managed to herd the family back into the house, or more specifically the kitchen. Castiel began busy work, making coffee and heating up snacks until his Dean came up and held him from behind.

“I’m not going anywhere again Angel.” He whispered.

Past Dean thought about the interactions that his other self had with Castiel. Other than being a bit more touchy-feely and emotional, their relationship seemed quite similar to the one Cas and he already had. He noticed that Mae and JJ seemed unable to take their eyes off their parents, they were more relaxed than he had seen them this entire time.

Future Sam and Gabriel had yet to leave each others side. They were always either holding hands, or leaning against each other, or just watching each other. Bo didn’t seem to mind, she was leaning against Kline, just watching her parents, a small smile permanently etched on her face. It was like her entire world was coming back together.

When Gabe looked over and noticed the small frown on Past Sam’s face. “You okay Samshine?”

Past Sam looked at the Archangels hand laying on his own and gave the man a weak smile.  “Now that the future is back on track, I started thinking about our time, and the mess we’re in. “

Everyone from the past paused for a moment, as they remembered that this wasn’t their time, and they had a stack of their own problems to deal with.

Mary gave a warm smile and stated handing out coffee mugs. “You boys need to smile more. You’ll figure it out. Take a bit of time to gather yourselves up.”

“Like I told you guys before, I can take you back to seconds after we left the past, so it’ll be like you were never gone.” Bo reminded them. “I know we’re not supposed to give you answers, but maybe I can point you guys in the right direction?” she looked to her Papa.

Gabriel tilted his head. “You’d have to be very careful Fledgling. As it is we’ve influenced their timeline enough.”

Bo grinned. “That’s not a no.”

Future Sam smiled as he took the coffee mug from his mother. “It’s settled then. Why don’t you guys relax for a bit, and as soon as your ready, Bo will go back with you.”

The room gave murmurs of agreement, the extended family enjoying their coffee, the Past enjoying a moment of peace.

*************

After a few hours, Past Dean gave a sigh and heaved himself up. “Okay gents, as much as I’m enjoying this, we can’t stay here forever.”

Past Sam nodded. “You ready Bo?”

The girl smiled. “You boys pack up and meet me in the study. I’ll get you home.”

As the Past left the kitchen to gather their belongings, Future Sam approached his daughter. “Right when we get back, you’re going away.”

“Come on Daddy, they need my help, you have Papa and everyone else. I’ll be home before you know it.” Bo smiled, and kissed her father on the cheek, before heading to gather the ingredients for the spell.

*************

The Archangel Nephilim had everything gathered and was sitting on the back of the sofa, Kline standing behind her.

“Are you sure I can’t go with you this time? You’ll be on your own.” Kline frowned as he leaned against her.

“You know you can’t love. I need you here taking care of everyone. It’s going to be chaotic for a bit while everyone gets used to Daddy and Unca Dean being back. Keep Mae and JJ in check for me.” She smiled.

Kline sighed. “Fine. Only because you asked.”

Everyone from the past entered the study, bags in tow. The girl hopped off the couch. “You boys ready?”

Dean looked towards the door, waiting.

“Mae and JJ won’t come. Our family really does suck at goodbyes.” Mary smiled from the doorway.  “The others think it would be a little weird saying goodbye to themselves.”

Dean just nodded and turn to Bo. “I think it’s time then.”

Bo just nodded and extended her wings. “Come on guys, you remember the deal, nice and close.” She gathered all the members of the past within her wings reach, noting to herself that Dean and Cas, and Sam and Gabe seemed much cozier than before, yet Jack stood as far outside as possible. She placed a hand on the red sigil, and it glowed blue. “Kah-nee-lah puh-goh.” She incanted, as her eyes glowed gold once again.

Everyone braced themselves for the familiar pull, and sudden stop as the landed feet first in their own time.

Jack looked at the clock. “It’s been a minute since we left. You didn’t let us lose any time.”

“Of course not. I promised, didn’t I?” Bo winked at the boy. “Now, we need to save Mémère, correct?”

“You are going to stay and help us?” Cas seemed surprised.

“Geez, again, like I promised! I can’t give you the answers, but I can help.” She smiled wide.


	12. Home again, home again, jiggety-jig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've returned to their own time now.

Something went wrong on the trip back.

Sam, Dean, Gabe and Cas could remember vague things from their trip to the future, but no details. They remembered that they went to the future to save their future selves. They remembered the bunker in Lynn Massachusetts, and a garage with two impalas, one black, one purple.  They knew they met their future selves, and they remembered an older looking Jack. But there were three shadow-y figures they just couldn’t recall properly. Like the three figures were the most important parts of a distant dream.

Every now and then, something would happen to one of them and they’d recall a little bit for a moment or two.

Cas would find a book on the history of the Men of Letters and the name JJ would flit in and out of his mind on the breeze.

Dean would be at target practice and he’d recall helping a slight girl with her stance, and he’d think that Mae is a pretty name for a little girl.

Gabriel sat in his room grooming his wings, and for a second his vision would be filled with golden feathers.

Sam and Jack were working in the bunker library and suddenly they’d look at each other, and at the same time mutter Bo’s name.

But as fast as these thoughts came, they were gone again, and everything returned to normal.

Sam wouldn’t say it aloud, but he felt like sometimes information he needed for a case or a spell would just be out on the table, like it was waiting for him. It was like someone was trying to help him, but Cas, Dean and Gabe all denied finding the information, so who it was Sam didn’t know. He was just grateful for the help. Because of it, they found Lucifer and managed to get to the Alternate World to save Mary……….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, shorted chapter ever! I struggled so hard with this. I didn't want to completely write out the season, including Bo being there to help, but at the same time I felt like I needed to wrap it up somehow...  
> UGH!  
> BUT patting myself on the back, because this is literally the 2nd story I've written myself in my ENTIRE life that actually has an "ending". Usually I get 2 chapters in or sometimes I make it to the climax and I just completely drop the story. (Just look at my other work Supernatural Intros and Drabbles is proof of just the Supernatural ones, and doesn't include the stack of physical notebooks of original stories that will never be finished.)  
> ANYWAYS! Thank you so much for joining me on this adventure. I really appreciate all the comments and kudos they really kept me motivated. <3


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to 2037.
> 
>  
> 
> SEASON 13 FINALE SPOILERS.

Bo smiled lightly as she laid on the grass behind the house in Lynn Massachusetts. 

Grandpa Chuck had read her a list of rules when she sent the 2017 Winchesters back to their time. Lists of rules about not letting them know about the nephilim kids, how to solve all their current problems, how they're supposed to be couples. Things had to happen on their own. 

But when he wasn't looking, she would go back in time. Keeping herself invisible she'd whisper ideas into their subconscious, or leave books open to pages that they need information from. Soft clues that she hoped would bring them eventually to the point of her future. It hurt not being able to help them more, but she understood. They had already screwed the timeline enough as it was, some things had to happen organically. 

"There you are." Bo heard Klines voice, soft, as he laid down beside her, pulling her against him. "Thinking of 2017?"

The female Archangel murmured the affirmative as she curled against her boyfriend. "Wondering if they followed the pattern they were supposed to. I know they got to the Alternate World, but Grandpa Chuck actually blocked me from following them there. I know Uncle Lucy followed them there. But I never got to see if they got back, and if Uncle Michael possessed Unca Dean. I hate it, but they have to go through it all. Even another one of Papa's deaths. It all has a purpose, a point."

"But it sucks." Kline finished. 

Bo chuckled. "yeah, it sucks. But we know one thing, either they're on a different timeline than us, or they're on the right track, because our present isn't changing." She finally opened her eyes and burst out in laughter. 

"What? Whats so funny?!" Kline sat up confused. 

"You-your-oh-your hair! Your hair! It's purple!!" Bo cackled out between laughs. "Papa! Did you piss off Papa again?" 

Klines eyes got wide. "I ate the last cookie..."

Bo's eyes got just as wide, just before she rolled along the grass laughing.

"THAT'LL TEACH YOU TO EAT THE LAST CASTIEL CHOCOLATE CHUNK COOKIE! YOU BEAST WITH NO MANNERS!!!" Gabriel yelled from the porch.

Kline looked over to see the entire family out there, laughing. Mae and JJ were taking pictures.

Bo sat up, still chuckling. "It's okay Jack. I love you, purple hair and all." She kissed his cheek, and got up, pulling the male Archangel along with her, to join the rest of the family on the patio furniture.

Their lives may still be dangerous and messy, but Bo didn't care, so long as she had her family with her, they could face any challenge, any hunt, and mystery and monster. 

She hoped the very best for the 2017 crew as they faced a new slew of hardships that would test them. If they could remember just what makes the Winchesters so special, she was sure they could make it through anything.

Of that she could guarantee. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied before.  
> This is the real ending.
> 
> I'm sure it's still a let down for some people, but I'm still proud of myself for finishing it. I hope you all enjoyed this story! So, thanks for everything! Lots of Love!  
> ~Corixi~


	14. Christmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist a Christmas special chapter. With the feeling and tone of the importance of family I felt it was only fair.  
> So without further ado, please enjoy a Winchester Christmas.
> 
> "That's Christmas to me" is a fantastic song done by the acapella group Pentatonix. Listening to their Christmas albums pretty much wrote this entire chapter.

Bo shifted the pentacle at the top of the Christmas tree so it sat straight. “How’s that?” she called down to Mae and JJ.

“Perfect! Now come down before Uncle Gabe sees you using your wings inside the house.” Mae warned.

  
JJ just hummed happily to the Christmas music playing, sipping his hot chocolate.

  
The Archangel nephilim gently flapped her wings once and she began to descend until her thick, red and white striped socks touched the floor. She dismissed her golden feathers and surveyed the tree. “you're right Mae. It is perfect.”

  
An adorable mix of protection symbols hung as ornaments, mixed along with generic ornamental balls, tinsel and a scattering of ornaments that the nephilim chose as they grew up. A thin strand of small white LED bulbs twined around the tree making everything sparkle.

  
“It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas~” JJ sang and chuckled. “I’m going to see how Pops is making out with that gingerbread.”

  
“You coming Bo?” Mae asked from the doorway, pausing from following her twin.

  
“Nah I ate the entirety of Papas last batch. I’m so done with gingerbread now. Let me know if he starts making shortbread though.”  
Mae nodded enthusiastically and turned the corner.

  
As she studied the tree and drank in the festive emotions around the house, Bo missed Sam coming up behind her.

  
“Stack of presents coming through.” He warned. Dean grunted from behind him with another load.

  
“You guys really need to stop spoiling us.” Bo grinned already looking for her name on the tags.

  
“Yeah that’s not ganna happen Bo-Peep.” Dean tsked her, and took the wrapped box out of her hands before she could shake it.

The girl pouted in response.

  
“Oh come on Bo you know, better not pout, Santas coming.” Sam ruffled the girls hair.

  
“I think I’m a little old for Santa, Daddy. But I’ll still take the extra present Christmas Morning.” She chuckled and ducked away from her father’s reach.

  
The brothers followed the girl into the kitchen, where the only scent was ginger and cinnamon, and the sounds were laughter and Gabriel’s full belly groans.  
Castiel had a stack of flat gingerbread pieces as JJ, Mae and Kline were assembling houses. Mary shooed people out of the way as she set down shortbread cookies.

  
“Bo help me decorate the Ginger-Winchesters!” Kline laughed, holding up a cookie that looked vaguely like himself, and another on that only had golden wings as a detail so far. The girl laughed and joined her family.

  
This was the scene that Chuck walked into.

“Hey all.”

  
“Gramps!” Mae smiled at God. “What are you doing here? You rarely visit us as Christmas.”

  
Chuck stood behind the young huntress and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, affectionately. “I thought with everything you guys had to deal with, there may be some people you were missing this holiday.”

  
“Gramp Chuck, you said yourself the past doesn’t remember us.” JJ frowned.

  
Bo paused for a moment, then stood up quickly. “you brought them back here?!? Why? What changed?”

  
Chuck laughed. “Even with the spells they remembered on their own. And they come with a few surprises.”

  
With that, the year 2022’s Winchesters filed into the kitchen with big smiles, in addition to the two cooing babies that Cas and Dean held one of each, and a little girl with bouncing brown pigtails holding onto Sam’s hand as she tried to race forward.

  
The future Winchesters paused.

  
“Oh My Grandpa. Is that little me?!” Bo exclaimed and kneeled on the floor in front of the 4 year old. “Hi I’m Bo. I’m you but older.”

  
The little girl tilted her head and looked up at her Daddy. Sam just nodded lightly, smiling.

The girl flashed a large smile, and set of tiny golden wings appeared as she launched herself at the older girl. “Hi Bo! I’m Bobbi!”

  
Bo grinned at the girls enthusiasm and wrapped her up in her own golden wings.

  
Everyone walked around the pair to say their hellos and introduce baby Mary Ellen, and baby Johnny. They were ecstatic in showing off that they saved 2017s Mary.

  
Kline and Jack sat down beside the girls on the floor. Jack looked a little older, wiser, more experienced. Bo thought back on her own childhood and everything Jack had to go through, he seemed like he dealt pretty well with it all.

  
“This past spring, we found the bunker. Dean and Sam are almost done building the house.” Jack told her. “At first we didn’t remember, but then as we did things or saw things we'd have thoughts of you three and it took a bit, but we remembered everything that happened.” He tapped Bobbi on the shoulder and the little girl happy flung herself at the male archangel with a squeal.

  
“Even with remembering we thought we'd try to make some changes, see if things would be better.” Gabe held Sam’s hand. “We got spooked out of the bunker by an ambush but avoided the main assault so while we did get separated it was only for a couple days.”

  
Dean handed off baby Johnny to 2022s Mary, “We tried to call them after you guys but we couldn’t. You three are Mae, JJ and Bo. Maybe when they’re older they’ll use your nicknames but at the moment they’re Mary Ellen, Johnny and Bobbi.”

  
“Baby Bobbi!” the brunette squealed, pigtails bouncing, as she nestled herself against Jack.

  
Bo grinned and leaned against Kline, giving her Mini-Me a wink. “Well now that your all here we can really have a Christmas to celebrate!” she snapped her fingers and it began to snow inside.

************************  
~”I see the children play outside like Angel’s in the snow  
While mom and daddy share a kiss under the mistletoe  
And I cherish all these simple things where ever we may be  
Oh why cause that’s Christmas to me.”~

  
The gentle holiday singing wafted in the background of the house. The entirety of the Winchesters were gathered in the living room, basking in the light of the grand tree the Nephilim had decorated earlier.

  
2022’s Winchesters had brought some extra presents, and Bobbi was currently covered in stick-back bows and sticking more on Bos head.

  
Laughter filled the living room. The older Nephilim doted on their past counterparts, playing with them and their new toys, as the parents sat on the couches and love seats, curled up and comfortable watching the scene in front of them.

  
Kline brushed a strand of hair off of Bos cheek and handed her a small box. “Merry Christmas Angel.”

  
Bo blushed. “What is it Kline?” she tore into the wrapping and opened the box. Inside was an iron band ring with silver Enochian writing.

  
“What’s say?” Bobbi asked peering into the box.

  
“Read it for us!” Gabriel hooted.

  
Kline took the plain iron band off of Bos' finger and replaced it with the new one. “It translates to ‘ Even death wont be the end'.”

  
Bo flung her arms around the Archangel Nephilim nearly in tears. “oh Kline! That’s so romantic! JJ thank you for helping him translate that!”

  
“Why do you assume JJ helped me?!”

  
Mae laughed “because we all know better.”

  
The family laughed, and Bo was at peace. Sure the past versions of the Winchesters would have to go home soon after the celebrations, but they knew everyone was safe. Their family was on the right track, and hopefully stayed that way.

  
~” Should auld acquaintance be forgot and never brought to mind  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot and auld lang syne”~

 


End file.
